Oo Gloire et Desillusion oO
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Lors d'un concert aux EtatsUnis réunissant un grand nombre de groupes de Jrock, trois d'entre eux verrons leurs vie changer à cause d'une seule et unique personne... Dir en grey, The GazettE et Ancafe  Reviews plize! x3
1. Chapter 1

°Oo( Gloire et Désillusions )oO°

La chaleur du corps chaud contre le sien suffit à faire fuir le remords qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Peut-être cette histoire avait finalement eu du bon. Il se serra contre le corps allongé à côté de lui, enfouissant sa tête au creux du coup de son compagnon et s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Certes, il avait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde, après tout, il y avait eu des côtés bénéfiques… mais ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde, pensa-t-il tristement.

♦♦♦

Chapitre I-

_Deux semaines plus tôt :_

Ruki sauta dans le van arrêté devant l'aéroport, s'installant au fond, l'air passablement excité. Il posa son sac sur ses genoux, faisant de la place à Kai et Reita qui le rejoignait, pendant que Uruha et Aoi posait leurs affaires sur les sièges de devant.

Les cinq jeunes gens ne pouvait cacher leurs nervosité, malgré la fatigue du voyage qui les taraudait. Après quelques heures de routes, ils se retrouveraient dans l'hôtel qu'ils partageaient avec tout les autres groupes de la tournée. Faisant partie de la PS Compagnie, les membres de Gazette n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, mais ce concert ne s'imposait pas comme une contrainte, loin de là. Ils y auraient participé de toute manière, c'était une trop belle occasion pour eux et pour l'avenir du groupe. Leur popularité croissante les comblait pourtant, mais il en fallait toujours plus. Maintenant qu'ils étaient considérés comme l'un des groupes de jrock les plus populaires, ils n'allait pas se priver d'une occasion de se produire aux Etats-Unis, au milieu d'un nombre disproportionné de groupes tous plus importants les uns que les autres. Et se serait par la même occasion le moment de tester leur popularité sur le nouveau continent.

Après avoir parler vigoureusement du voyage pendant une bonne demi heure, obligeant Kai à se réfugier sous son pull pour avoir un peu de tranquillité, Ruki fini par s'endormir d'un seul coup, la tête ballotant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le brun assis à ses côté soupira de soulagement et sortit sa tête de sous son pull, où il commençait à étouffer, et s'assoupit à son tour sur l'épaule de Reita.

Ils se réveillèrent à peu près tous au même moment, lorsque le van se gara dans la cours de l'hôtel, faisant déraper les pneus sur les gravillons blancs de l'allée.

Kai sauta hors du véhicule et s'étira comme un chat, ne retenant plus un long bâillement. Il reprit difficilement ses esprits lorsque quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tomber. Deux bras le rattrapèrent avant de s'emparer de son coup.

- oh…miyavi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna le batteur aux cheveux noirs.

L'intéressé lâcha le brun en sautillant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- comment sa qu'est-ce que je fais la…

- oui, je sais que tu participe au concert aussi mais… aah tu m'a fait peur, j'étais pas réveillé ! protesta le batteur d'un air faussement grincheux.

- Eh bien je suis arrivé avant vous, répondit miyavi en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'hôtel, faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtains.

Kai pris son sac du coffre, montant les marches de l'hôtel, suivit des autres membres de groupe.

- oh noooon, protesta Ruki en se plantant devant la porte de sa chambre. J'avais oublié qu'on doit partager les lits !

- partager les chambres, Ruki, pas les lits, rectifia Kai avec un air sérieux.

- Heu oui… c'est ce que je voulais dire…

Reita posa ses bagages sur la moquette qui ornait le couloir et interrogea ses amis du regard. Comme les autres ne réagissaient pas, il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres qui leur était destinées.

- qui m'aime me suive ! lança-t-il en appel à ses compagnons restés dans le couloir.

Les quatre autres se regardèrent un instant et Uruha finit par suivre Reita dans la chambre avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ruki resta figé quelques instant, suivant des yeux les mouvements d'Uruha et de Reita qui déballaient leurs affaires, la porte encore grande ouverte, et sursauta lorsque Aoi le bouscula en entrant dans la chambre d'à côté.

- eh mais ! je suis tout seul !

- t'avais qu'à te décider avant, lui parvint la voix de Aoi avant que celui-ci ne lui referme la porte au nez.

Le chanteur fit la moue et tenta de jeter son sac sur le lit de la chambre restante. Tenta seulement, car il avait emmener tellement d'affaires qu'il parvint à peine à le soulever, celui-ci retombant mollement sur la moquette.

•••

Le blond fixa l'étendu d'herbe qu'on apercevait de sa fenêtre, assis sur le rebord.

Il soupira lentement. Il n'était pas vraiment réjoui à l'idée de participer à ce concert, et apparemment, les autres non plus, en particulier Toshiya et Kaoru. Mais ils n'avaient pu refuser, après tout, c'était Yoshiki qui avait organiser tout sa. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais Kyo n'était pas d'humeur à se produire loin de chez lui, entouré d'autres groupes. Il avait pris plaisir à partager l'affiche avec d'autres groupes américains, ou européens dans des festivals, mais cette fois c'était différent, ils allaient jouer entouré d'autres groupes de visual. Il se leva et entreprit de ramasser les différentes affaires que le bassiste avait éparpillées un peu partout sur le sol.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où était déjà installer Kaoru, Toshiya et Die, Shinya le regard perdu à travers la baie vitrée.

- il est plutôt bien cet hôtel, dit distraitement Die en piquant une feuille de salade du bout de sa fourchette.

Le blond s'assit et regarda le contenu de son assiette le regard vide.

Die donna un coup sur la table en fronçant les sourcils. « mange ! »

Le blond pris un air dépité et commença à mastiquer lentement son morceau de viande.

- je peux savoir pourquoi sa te dérange tant de jouer dans un festival jrock en compagnie d'autre groupe japonais ? demanda doucement Toshiya qui garda le regard fixé sur sa propre assiette.

- Mééeuuh… pfff…

- Ok, je vois. En effet c'est un bon argument.

Kyo lança un regard rageur au bassiste et fini son verre d'eau d'une traite.

- pour combien de temps on reste là ? demanda Die en reniflant un plat avec un air suspect.

- A peine plus d'une semaine, soupira Shinya en se retournant. Les Gazettes viennent d'arriver.

Le blond reposa sa fourchette avec un bruit sourd, l'air renfrogné. Un blanc interrompit la conversation et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Shinya qui regardait de nouveau à travers la baie vitrée pendant qui Kyo fit un bruit indéfinissable avec sa gorge.

- ils ne sont pas si méchant que sa, fit Shinya d'un air désintéressé.

- J'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient méchants, fit Kyo piqué au vif en prenant cela pour lui.

Shinya le regarda avec un sourire victorieux qui n'échappa pas au blond.

- je sais que tu es très vexé qu'on te compare parfois à Ruki, d'autant plus qu'il est mignon… termina pensivement le batteur.

- QUOI ?!

- Shinya, arrête d'embêter notre chanteur chéri, intervint Die en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai, continua le batteur, j'ai parlé à Kai une fois, il était très sympa.

Kyo ne répondit pas et les autres reprirent leurs conversation comme si rien ne c'était passé. Kaoru se leva de table, prétextant aller aux toilettes, et quitta l'ambiance glaciale que le batteur avait jeter autour du chanteur, quand il croisa un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, sortant du couloir où il s'engageait. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, marmonnant quelque chose qui devait ressembler à « oh c'est Kaoru » avant de repartir précipitamment en rougissant.

« Tiens…ce devait être le mec de Ancafe » se dit le leader en levant un sourcil avant de pousser la porte des toilettes, son égaux touché par l'attention manifesté par le jeune homme.

•••

Kanon rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Bou, le cœur encore battant. Il avait été surpris de croiser le leader de Dir en Grey en sortant des toilettes du restaurant et il s'était emballé comme un gamin.

Bou était encore en train de ranger certaines de ses affaires, s'agitant constamment.

- Tu te rends compte qu'on va jouer à côté de Dir en Grey, miyavi et j'en passe !

- Mmmh

Le brun s'assis sur son lit, l'air pensif. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Bou était distant avec les autres membres du groupes, il prenait ses distances, Kanon n'était pas stupide et le sentait bien, cependant le blond s'évertuait à se comporter comme si de rien n'était.

Kanon avait déjà tenté une approche récemment, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas en ce moment, mais le blond c'était contenté de le regarder d'un air dépité avant de tourner les talons, répondant « qu'il n'y était pour rien »

Le brun sourit chaleureusement devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, qui ferma les yeux, lui rendant son sourire, une pile de hauts multicolores dans les bras.

•••

Asagi regardait la multitude de techniciens qui s'affairaient déjà dans l'allée de l'hôtel.

Un concert aussi énorme que celui qui allait venir se devait d'avoir une préparation soigneuse. Tout devait se passer au millimètre près, être synchronisé.

Il avait vu le van noir arriver il y a quelques minutes, laissant sortir les membres de gazette. Il avait remarqué le petit blond qui se débattait avec une valise trop grande et trop lourde pour lui, et avait sourit. Par certains côtés, Ruki lui faisait penser à Kyo.

Bien sur, il ne ce serais jamais permis de dire une telle chose devant le chanteur de Dir en Grey, mais les preuves étaient indéniables. Même si les deux chanteurs avaient un caractère très différent, Asagi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'un quand il voyait l'autre.

Bien sur, Kyo avait construit au cour de sa carrière un personnage bien différents et autrement plus effrayant que celui de Ruki ; peut-être que leur petites tailles étaient en partie la cause de cette comparaison plus ou moins douteuse.

Il rejeta une longue mèche de cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule et continua d'observer le fourmillement qui s'opérait sous sa fenêtre.

Il avait aussi croisé Kanon ce matin. Asagi lui avait sourit dans un couloir, et le jeune homme n'avait pu faire autrement que de lui répondre. Il avait l'air pourtant assez embarrassé et timide. C'était si adorable.

Il sourit de nouveau, pour lui-même, perdu dans ses pensées, savourant d'avance la semaine qu'il allait passer. Quelle merveilleuse idée d'avoir réuni autant de groupe pour une série de deux concerts mémorables. Oh oui, ce serait mémorable.

Il se passa le langue sur le coins des lèvres, comme un prédateur salivant devant une proie ne pouvant s'échappée, et se demanda distraitement qu'elle serais sa première victime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Ruki était assis sur un des nombreux emplis qui ornait la scène, le visage pâle.

Il regardait Reita qui commençait son intro. Il avait toujours aimé la basse. Il aimait regarder Reita en jouer lors des répétitions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la dextérité du blond, qui passait en plus la moitié de son temps dans des t-shirt moulants qui laissait paraître ses épaules, la peau de ses bras sous laquelle il voyait jouer les muscles finement dessinés.

- Ruki !!!

Le blond se retourna vers Aoi qui le regardait d'un air méprisant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ! c'était ton entrée. Tu sais qu'on peut pas se permettre de répéter pendant 150 ans, y en a d'autres après nous.

- Heu.. je.. oui excuse moi.

Il se leva d'un bond et tourna le dos à ses compagnons, commençant à chanter.

« Ruki !! tu pourrais nous laissez recommencer notre intro s'il te plait ? »

Le blond grogna et s'accrocha à son micro d'un air entendu.

Il commençait à mal supporter le mauvais caractère d'Aoi ces derniers temps. Ce dernier avait tendance à s'emporter un peu trop vite, monopolisant l'attention. Au début, ses petites mimiques et ses déhanchés provocants amusait le chanteur, mais maintenant cela lui tapait sur les nerfs. D'autant plus que Reita commençait à s'y mettre aussi…

Heureusement que Ruki les avaient dans son dos pendant les concerts, sinon çà aurait été insupportable. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'il était en partie responsable.

Il se renfrogna et hurla dans son micro toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait ce jour. Non, il exagérait sûrement…Sa pouvait être bien pire. Il avait juste trop de mal à faire la part de ses sentiments en ce moment. Il ne savait plus que penser et que faire. Ces derniers mois, il ne savait plus s'il devait considérer le bassiste comme un simple collègue, un véritable amis ou bien plus…

Le bassiste ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances, aussi le chanteur ne comprenait plus vraiment pourquoi ses sentiments avaient changés de la sorte. Il ne pouvait plus toucher le bassiste, le regarder dans les yeux ou rester seul avec lui sans éprouver une gène grandissante, le cœur s'emballant et propageant un sang brûlant dans les moindres recoins de son corps.

« Kai, tu sais t'es pas obligé de chanter, à chaque fois je te vois te tordre le coup sur ta batterie… »

« Mais non je t'assure sa ira très bien ! si j'ai envi de le faire je le fais »

Ruki s'assis sur le bord de la scène pendant que les autres réglait des problèmes avec la set-list, n'entendant pas les bruit de pas qui venaient dans son dos.

- Ruki, tu viens ? c'est bon pour aujourd'hui.

Le blond se retourna, les yeux pétillant pour découvrir le bassiste accroupi à ses côtés.

Il se leva et descendit de la scène, Reita sur ses talons.

•••

- tu as vu comme il reluquait Reita ? fit Kyo avec un air plein de sous-entendu, fronçant les sourcils

- Kyo, sa suffit un peu, fit le guitariste aux cheveux rouge en accordant son instrument.

- Je suis sûr qu'il veut se taper son bassiste! il était complètement déconcentré, fit-il d'un air méprisant.

Kaoru ne sembla pas du tout apprécier la tournure que prenait la discussion et lança un regard noir au petit chanteur, qui prit un air innocent. Le leader jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Toshiya, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas ce soucier de ce qui se passait, et ignorait royalement le leader, prenant bien soin de regarder partout sauf là où ce trouvait Kaoru. Ce dernier s'énerva soudain et pria le chanteur de changer de comportement.

Le blond tira la langue intérieurement et s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que ses compagnons soient prêts. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais se retrouver avec autant de personnes à la fois était un appel au suicide. De plus, cet endroit ne l'inspirait pas le moins du monde, et c'est maintenant qu'il se retrouvait loin de sa compagne qu'il avait l'envie folle de l'avoir à ses côtés. Kyo avait la très net impression que depuis qu'ils étaient là, Kaoru et Toshiya était constamment en attente de quelque chose. Ils semblait même tendu entre eux. Ils ne s'évitaient pas, se parlait normalement, mais quelque chose clochait. Le blond décida rapidement de ne pas s'en soucier, ce n'était pas son problème, et il n'était pas le plus doué pour s'occuper des relations humaines. Cependant il avait la nette impression que Shinya en savais plus long que lui et Die, qui semblait du coup les deux seuls à être ignorant du problème. Quand le batteur était encore plus impassible que d'habitude, c'est qu'il avait des choses à cacher.

Le blond renifla bruyamment – ce qui lui valu des regard choqués des techniciens américains qui se trouvaient là – et monta sur la scène, évaluant sa longueur et sa largeur, réglant son micro. Heureusement, ils n'avaient qu'une ou deux répétitions tout au plus. les seuls réglages qu'ils auraient à faire serais ceux en fonctions des groupes précédents où suivant. Kyo plissa les yeux d'un air méchant dans la direction dans laquelle Ruki venait de sortir.

On avait quand même oser caser Gazette juste après eux….

Il eu un air dédaigneux et hurla à s'en casser la voix, comptant bien faire plus de bruit que son prédécesseur…avant de s'apercevoir que sa ne servait à rien tant qu'il n'y avait pas de public.

•••

Miku et Teruki étaient encore en train de se chamailler à propose de quelques choses de futile. Ils avaient tous été prié de se rendre dans le parc (dont il avait oublié le nom_ [1_) situé à quelques kilomètres de leurs hôtel où se déroulerait le concert, pour se familiariser avec la scène et organiser l'ordre de passage.

Kanon fixait Bou, cherchant désespérément à accrocher son regard, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le blond restait obstinément cloîtré dans son silence. Lorsque Kanon parvenait à l'observer silencieusement, où s'il se regardaient par inadvertance, Bou lui adressait un petit sourire désolé, excuse muette qui restait coincée dans la gorge du brun.

Il ne comprenait plus l'attitude du blond, il en était désolé, pourtant le guitariste lui avait assuré que sa n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Le brun n'était pas ignorant des sentiments que le jeune guitariste éprouvait pour lui, mais cette histoire semblait être réglée…plus ou moins.

Le blond n'avait jamais réellement avoué au bassiste qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'ignorer le plus royalement du monde le blond. Il regrettait son geste mais n'avait eu d'autres alternatives que de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas. De plus, il avait fait sous entendre avec vigueur aux autres qu'il n'était pas attiré par les homme.

Non, si Bou s'éloignait, c'était pour une autre raison.

•••

Asagi était assis sur l'herbe, seul, faisant tourner une fleur entre ses doigts, les yeux rivés sur la scène ou se succédait musiciens et techniciens. Il aimait regarder le ballet que constituait tout ces gens lorsqu'ils travaillaient. C'était si fascinant.

Il avait remarqué les regards perçants que Kyo avait lancé en direction de Ruki, mais aussi la déconcentration de ce dernier quand à l'approche de son bassiste.

Il avait appris depuis longtemps à observer les comportement des gens et à les analyser. C'était devenu une sorte de passion. Il se délectait d'étudier les gens qui l'entourait, mais jamais il n'intervenait sur leur vie. Il se contentait de regarder. Du moins…tant que cela ne devenait pas une tentation trop forte. Il restait à l'écart de toutes histoires qui ne le concernaient pas, pourtant parfois, il influençait, volontairement ou involontairement. C'était de la manipulation, il le savait, mais la manipulation c'était le pouvoir. Et il était extrêmement doué pour sa.

Il regarda le jeune bassiste brun brancher son instrument, se demandant encore qu'est-ce qu'un groupe tel que Ancafe venait faire ici. Après tout, ils étaient extrêmement populaires depuis la sortie de leur dernier album, surtout hors du Japon _[2_ le mélange des genre n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Kanon parcourait la scène d'un air absent, sa basse à la main. Le jeune homme se plaça à côté du jeune guitariste aux cheveux peroxydés jouant côte à côte. Le blond avait un air d'infinie tristesse sur le visage.

L'homme aux longs cheveux noir se leva et s'éloigna de la scène. Kanon. Il le voulait. Il avait l'air si innocent. Ce n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de séduire. Peut-être aurait-il du mal à l'approcher.

_[1 Sa tombe bien parceque j'en sais rien nn plus_

_[2 French Cafekkos powaa XD_


	3. Chapter 3

♦♦♦

Chapitre III

Ruki était allongé sur son lit, le bras sur le visage. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de répétitions à faire. Ils avaient préparé leur set-list au Japon, avait répété là-bas. Ils étaient ici déjà prêts. La nuit commençait à tomber, et Ruki n'avait bizarrement pas supporter la première nuit qu'il avait passé ici, seul. Parfois il entendait Uruha et Reita rire à travers la cloison qui séparait leurs deux chambres. Le blond se demandait s'il était jaloux… peut-être…

Il avait décidé d'être franc avec lui-même, de profiter de cette semaine pour faire le point, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'aller voir le bassiste pour autant.

Sûrement essayerait-il de négocier avec Uruha pour changer de chambre au moins une fois dans la semaine. De toute les manière, il ne supporterait pas de rester encore seul dans cette chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à la fin du séjour.

•••

- Oh, Kanon, comment vas-tu ?

Le brun se retourna étonné, et fixa l'homme qui le suivait dans l'allé de l'hôtel.

- Ah, Asagi… je, heu, oui sa va…

Son interlocuteur sourit à pleines dents d'un air amical, qui fit plus peur à Kanon qu'autre chose. Le chanteur dégageait quelque chose qui mettait le jeune bassiste mal à l'aise.

Les rares fois où il l'avait croisé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le chanteur avait toujours été très gentil et attentionné. Il semblait s'intéresser à lui, lui parlait et lui posait des questions, ce qui touchait beaucoup Kanon, cependant il n'était absolument pas à l'aise avec Asagi.

Ce dernier posa la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et l'entraîna sur l'herbe.

Le bassiste suivit docilement, l'air inquiet. Il se retourna et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Bou qui marchait derrière, détournant rapidement le regard, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est-ce que sa te fait de te retrouver ici ? demanda doucement Asagi.

Kanon fixa l'étendue d'herbe devant lui, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il pourrait donner.

_Il me fait peur_…pensa-t-il en regardant l'homme qui devait faire une tête de plus que lui à ses côtés. _il a un tel charisme. On dirait un aimant…_

Une légère pression sur son bras le ramena à ses esprits.

- Je…heu…sa me fait bizarre. C'est surtout le fait d'être avec autant de groupes ; partager l'affiche dans un tel festival. Je suis très heureux, vraiment. Mais sa n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de tout le monde… je veux dire, c'est surtout notre guitariste…

Le brun stoppa net, se rendant compte qu'il allait en dire trop, et que sa ne regardait pas Asagi.

- Bou ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? il m'avait semblé l'avoir vu un peu triste ses dernier temps c'est vrai…

Le bassiste se figea, étonné. Asagi parlait comme s'il connaissait Bou depuis longtemps, il avait l'air de s'inquiéter alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'occuper d'eux. Kanon trouva plus inquiétant qu'encourageant qu'Asagi ai remarqué à ce point que le blond allait mal. Cela voulait dire que les problèmes internes au groupe transparaissaient un peu trop, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Le brun décida de se rattraper, mais la présence du chanteur qui marchait à ses côtés lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Il avait l'impression d'être emprisonné, alors que le chanteur faisait à peine pression sur son épaule. Pourtant ce contact si léger semblait lui peser des tonnes, ses longs doigts se refermant sur lui comme des serres.

- Il doit sûrement avoir des problèmes familiaux… dit le brun.

- Oh…mais tu es l'un de ses meilleurs amis non ? il ne t'en a pas parlé ?

Kanon soupira bruyamment, essayant de faire paraître son exaspération tout en ayant l'air naturel.

- je n'en sais rien, j'aimerais lui parler mis il évite toujours la discussion, il se contente de me regarder d'un air désolé. Pourquoi me demandez vous ça ? ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la défensive.

- Oh, je m'intéresse c'est tout, répondit Asagi en enlevant sa main. Vous êtes l'un des seuls groupes que je ne connaisse pas, sourit-il. Je cherche à en savoir plus, je ne voulais pas déranger Teruki et Miku, ils avaient l'air occupés. En fait, des groupes comme Alice Nine, vous et les autres, je ne sais pas grand-chose –ne le prenez pas mal- J'aime faire connaissance avec les groupes que je côtoies.

Kanon se détendit mais ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Asagi continua de parler de tout et de rien d'une voix suave, sa main reprenant sa place sur l'épaule du brun.

Il se laissa porter par la douce musique que constituait la voix grave du chanteur. Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et Asagi lâche Kanon, le saluant d'une infime courbette, le regard fixé sur le bassiste qui restait pétrifié.

- Bonne soirée, sourit Asagi avant de s'en retourner dans sa chambre.

Le brun balbutia une réponse et retrouva l'usage de ses jambes quand il disparu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été hypnotisé par les yeux sombres de l'étrange chanteur. Il remonta dans sa chambre à son tour et trouva Bou, assis en tailleur sur le lit, l'air pensif et le regard perdu sur la nuit tombante à travers la fenêtre.

_C'est vrai, je suis ton meilleur ami. Pourquoi tu ne me parle pas ? pourquoi tu ne dit rien ? ni à moi ni à personne…_

_Ne prend pas de décision inconsidérées sans me consulter. Tu ne peux tout supporter. Tu ne peux pas tout faire seul… Bou... mon ami…_

•••

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Ruki releva la tête, les yeux mi-clos. Il n'était pas tard mais il avait dû s'assoupir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds crêpés.

- Ruki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? on va manger au resto de l'hôtel ce soir. On sortira peut-être demain ou après demain si on peux.

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se leva en frottant ses yeux, un petit sourire aux coins de la bouche. Reita se mordit la lèvre inférieur et finit par pouffer de rire en se retournant.

- Quoi ? grogna Ruki en fronçant le nez, vexé.

- Rien, fit Reita peu convaincant en regardant le chanteur d'un air attendrit.

- Mais quoiii ?s'emporta le chanteur, une moue de petit garçon sur le visage.

- C'est trop mignon…lança le blond avant de s'élancer dans le couloir en éclatant de rire, le chanteur à ses trousses.

_Dieu que je déteste quand il fait ça…_

La salle du restaurant était à peine pleine. Ruki s'installa aux côtés de Reita, sur les deux chaises qui restaient libres autour de la table ronde, l'air faussement blasé.

Il aperçu Asagi traverser la salle et lui adressa un petit geste de la main lorsque celui-ci sourie.

Ruki remonta dans les étages en compagnie des autres. Reita le suivit et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte. Le petit chanteur s'assit sur le lit et regarda le bassiste avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Reita, pourquoi c'est moi qui suis tout seul ?

Le bassiste vint s'asseoir à côté du blond en soupirant.

- Parce que tu n'avais qu'à te bouger les fesses quand j'ai demandé qui voulait venir avec moi.

- Qui t'as dit que c'était avec toi que je voulais dormir ? fit le blond sur un ton de défit.

Le bassiste donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Ruki qui poussa un cri outré.

- Et c'est pas toi qui te plaignais qu'on devait partager les chambres ?! puisque c'est comme sa je demanderais pas à Uruha de changer demain soir.

- Oh non ! Ruki se jeta sur le bassiste en s'accrochant à son bras avec un regard de chien battu. « s'il te plaiiit »

- Ok, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. En plus Uruha est insupportable, il arrive pas à dormir et me réveille tout le temps. Demain je prendrais mes affaires et je viendrais dans ta chambre.

Reita se leva et laissa le blond seul dans sa chambre, le cœur battant.

•••

Kanon sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds. Il plissa les yeux sous lesquels résistaient encore des cernes, restes du décalage horaire et du voyage. Une grande silhouette fine mais imposante se tenait devant lui, posé contre le mur du couloir.

- Kanon, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? fit une voix malicieuse.

- Je…j'allais chercher à boire.

- C'est vrai ? je peux t'accompagner ? j'y allait aussi, et je voulais me dégourdir les jambes.

Le bassiste hocha la tête et continua son chemin. L'homme fit un mouvement gracieux de la main et rejeta un longue mèche de cheveux par-dessus son épaules, emboîtant le pas à son compagnon d'insomnie.

Le bassiste inséra une pièce dans un des distributeurs de boissons placés dans le hall de l'hôtel pendant qu'Asagi s'accouda au comptoir, dévisageant le brun avec envie. Il s'approcha, les yeux brillants dans la semi obscurité. Il se plaça à coté du brun et passa son bras autour de son cou.

- ne fait pas cette tête Kanon, sa te vas tellement mieux quand tu souris.

Le bassiste ne releva pas le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant. Asagi passa un doigts protecteur sous le menton du brun qu'il dominait de toute sa taille, frôlant presque ses lèvres, et disparu dans l'ombre, tel un fantôme, souhaitant bonne nuit au bassiste dans un murmure, laissant ce dernier pétrifié dans le grand hall vide et sombre.

Asagi regagna sa chambre et ralentit le pas en traversant le couloir du premier étage, apercevant une silhouette sombre et massive. Kaoru se retourna et croisa le regard du chanteur, se figeant devant la porte qu'il s'évertuait à ouvrir sans bruit.

- Bonsoir Kaoru, chuchota Asagi d'un air poli. Tu partage ta chambre avec qui ? Toshiya ?

Le guitariste répondit par un grognement pendant que l'autre passait à côté de lui.

- tu es sorti ? s'étonna le chanteur.

Nouveau grognement.

- Tu devrais faire attention, le concert est dans deux jours et sa ne te réussi pas vraiment d'aller faire la fête si je me souviens bien.

Kaoru aurait volontiers tuer Asagi sur le champs mais ce contenta de le fusiller du regard alors que l'autre disparaissait rapidement dans la cage d'escalier.

- Enculé, marmonna le brun en rentrant dans la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

Le lendemain matin les membres de Ancafe se rendirent de bonne heure dans le parc, comptant bien profiter d'une heure ou deux pour répéter. Ils s'asssirent dans l'herbe, Bou ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entamer un grand cercle en courrant, criant un « Nyappy » joyeux et résonnant, avant de chanter l'air de Merry Making

Kanon et Teruki éclatèrent de rire, le bassiste heureux de voir que le blond n'était pas complètement abattu.

La scène était présentement occupée par Shou _(2)_ qui fredonnait en faisant les cents pas, Teruki ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace avant de se reprendre d'un air innocent

Le bassiste s'éloigna de quelques mètres en se vautrant dans l'herbe, une game boy à la main, lorsque quelqu'un vint s'allonger près de lui. il se demanda s'il devait vraiment être surpris quand il tourna la tête et découvrit une masse de cheveux couleur corbeaux étalés dans l'herbe. Un silence s'immisça entre les deux hommes, interrompu par les bips de la console de Kanon, qui n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter sa partie malgré la présence du chanteur qui s'allongea sur le dos, demandant à Kanon s'ils étaient près pour le concert.

- Bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le serais pas, s'énerva le brun. On a déjà pas mal de one man à notre actif, c'est quoi la différence ?

Asagi sourit et s'excusa, affirmant qu'il ne doutait en aucun cas des capacités des jeunes musiciens.

- et vous, vous ne répétez pas ? je ne vous ai jamais vu encore.

- Je n'ai pas répété hier, mais je pense que je passerais après vous si personne d'autre ne monopolise la scène.

Kanon acquiesça.

- Et vous passez quand pour le concert ?

Le chanteur se rapprocha un peu plus avant de répondre.

- on passe le lendemain de vous si je me souvient bien.

Une voix nasillarde retentit derrière eux et Kanon se leva sans un mot pour son interlocuteur, rejoignant Miku qui se dirigeait déjà vers la scène en compagnie des trois autres.

•••

Uruha déposa sa guitare dans les coulisses et descendit les quelques marches pour rejoindre la terre ferme. Die arrivait à ce moment là.

Pendant ces deux jours de préparations, les membres des différents groupes se croisaient régulièrement, avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme. Ils se connaissaient aussi plus ou moins bien.

Toujours est il que les membres de Gazette n'avait pas été habitué a cohabiter avec Dir en Grey. Outre le caractère parfois abusif du chanteur, qui n'était qu'une façade (Uruha devait avouer qu'il lui arrivait d'être charmant…avec ses intimes), le courant ne passait pas de la meilleur façon. Les membres des deux groupes semblait s'éviter mutuellement, ou ne s'adressait la parole qu'en cas de force majeur.

Il n'y avait que Kai qui semblait avoir noué quelques contacts, en particulier avec Shinya – affinité instrumentale sûrement – et avec Die.

Le guitariste blond analysait cette situation pour le moins puérile s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, au moment où il croisait Die. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné, malgré la relative indifférence qu'il affichait, ne s'autorisant qu'un bonjour. Le guitariste aux cheveux rouge était d'une simplicité déconcertante, tant dans sa façon d'être que dans ses vêtements. Il ne portait qu'un simple jean et un T-shirt où régnait le sigle de AC/DC.

A ses cotés, Uruha eu l'impression d'être frappé de plein fouet par les artifices qu'il utilisait.

Les Dir en Grey avait abandonnés leur look visual depuis bien longtemps, lui y plongeait encore. Mais visual ou pas, il faisait toujours extrêmement attention à son apparence (combien de fois avait-il failli être en retard aux répétitions parc qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de vêtements assortis)

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouge sourit amicalement, laissant derrière lui le blond pensif et interdit.

Uruha détestait le sourire du roux. Il était tellement déconcertant…

•••

Toshiya se rapprocha de Kaoru, parlant à voix basse sans regarder le leader.

- Tu as vu ? glissa le bassiste en portant toute son attention sur les cordes de son instrument.

- Vu quoi ? demanda Kaoru d'un air d'incompréhension non feint.

- Asagi, dit simplement Toshiya.

Le visage du guitariste sembla se fermer instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? consenti-t-il à demander.

- Le brun là…le bassiste des Ancafe…

- Quel rapport ? demanda Kaoru qui ne voyait toujours pas où son compagnon voulait en venir.

- Tu n'as pas vu ?? Asagi le drague ouvertement !

- Ah oui ? Kaoru lâcha sa guitare et scruta Toshiya, vérifiant qu'aucun autres membres n'était à portée d'oreille. En quoi sa te regarde de toute façon ?

- Kaoru ne fait pas ton innocent, répondit Toshiya en haussant la voix, cet homme est dangereux.

Le guitariste fit une grimace, incitant le bassiste à ce taire.

- de toute façon on y peut rien, fit-il en guise d'excuse, Kanon est adulte non ? on a pas à se mêler de ça, Asagi drague qui il veux.

- Kaoru fait pas comme si tu comprenais pas ! qui peut résister à cet homme hein ?! qui ? même pas toi…

Un bruit horrible de corde qui saute retentit dans les coulisses. Kaoru passa du rouge au vif au blanc, fixant le basiste d'un air horrifié, le teint livide. Il n'eu pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir les regards des trois autres dans son dos. Certains techniciens qui passaient par là avaient tourné la tête d'un air étonné en entendant le bassiste de Dir en Grey crier, mais c'étaient vite désintéressés, ne pouvant comprendre le sujet de la dispute. Un silence ce fit, pesant sur les épaules du leader avant que Shinya ne le rompe avec intelligence.

- je croyais qu'on ne parlerait plus jamais de ça, cracha Kaoru en baissant le ton le plus possible.

- Je suis bien d'accord, et j'ai pas envi d'y repenser non plus, mais là je crois qu'on est bien obligés.

•••

Ruki s'affala sur le lit en poussant un long soupir bruyant.

- quelle journée épuisante ! lâcha-t-il la tête enfouie dans les coussins.

Reita déposa sa trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain et revint vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un large t-shirt sur lequel était écrit « Gazerock is not dead »

Ruki haussa un sourcil en essayant de chasser le malaise qui le pris. Sur le coup, il avait demandé à Reita de venir avec lui, n'ayant effectivement aucune envie de repasser une nuit seul, mais n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit aux effets secondaires.

- Reita tu es tellement imbu de ta personne que tu dort avec le t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe ?

L'intéressé vint se laisser tomber sur le bout du lit de Ruki.

- non, j'avais plus que sa…j'ai oubli celui avec lequel je dort d'habitude. J'espère que tu vas pas gigoter toute la nuit comme l'autre dévergondée, parce que moi je compte dormir.

Ruki se redressa et fut happé par les bras de Reita, qui le renversa sur le dos, le retenant prisonnier de sa poigne de fer, glissant une main sur le ventre du chanteur pour le chatouiller. Ce dernier poussa un cris de surprise et se débattit, sans pour autant réussi à intimider le bassiste.

- Reitaaaaaa ! lâche moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? tu va devoir payer de ta personne le mal que je me suis donné à déménager ma trousse de toilette ! je suis pas venu pour tes beaux yeux…

Ruki se figea un court instant avant de se libérer de l'emprise du bassiste d'un geste brusque, le cœur battant et les joues rougies. Reita s'arrêta à son tour, fixant le chanteur d'un air interloqué. Ruki se réfugia à l'autre extrémité du lit, jambes croisées, alors qu'une douce chaleur se diffusait dans son corps. Reita se leva et s'allongea sur son propre lit sans un mot.

- je… je suis désolé Reita, je supporte pas qu'on me chatouille…je suis super craintif

- c'est rien, dit le bassiste rassurant .

Il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont il avait souvenir. Il n'était pas dupe, contrairement à Ruki qui était toujours sorti avec des filles, Reita savait pertinemment reconnaître les signes qui ne trompaient pas. Sûrement se faisait il des idées, il n'y avait aucune raison pou que Ruki s'intéresse subitement à lui. aussi Reita prit sa pour un simple accident. Après tout le corps masculin avait certaines réactions surprenante et incontrôlées. Reita rejeta vivement ses draps et se jeta sur le lit de Ruki, qui hurla de nouveau.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce, laissant la place à ce qui devait être la voix d'Uruha.

« eh ! même moi je fais moins de bruit ! je croyais que tu t'enfuyait pour pouvoir dormir Reita ! »

Le bassiste s'arrêta dans son geste, assis à califourchon sur le petit chanteur.

- Ruki, sourit-il, tu veux que je te bâillonne ?

Le blond vira au cramoisi, le sang lui montant à la tête – et dans d'autres partie de son anatomie – et il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence que les choses n'étaient plus pareilles. Il essaya de raisonner son esprit qui lui faisait voir des choses peu catholique dans chaque phrase prononcée par Reita, mais il était impossible de raisonner son corps.

Une douleur vive qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'empara de son bas ventre, et le blond se dégagea de nouveau de l'emprise du bassiste qui ne chercha pas à le retenir.

- Ruki, je t'en pris… fit Reita d'un air dépité.

- De quoi ?! le blond tourna la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il était furieux contre lui ou contre Reita, triste ou juste honteux.

- Ruki, je suis un mec aussi ok, continua le bassiste rassurant. Tu vas pas bouder pour…un petit problème masculin…

- Comment ça ?!

- Désolé mais… comment tu voulais que je sente pas…

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! se défendit Ruki les joues en feu.

- Ah…c'est l'effet que je te fais hein ! plaisanta le bassiste.

Loin de détendre l'atmosphère, le blond se leva brusquement, tournant le dos au bassiste qui le considéra avec étonnement, ayant de plus en plus de mal à cerner le chanteur.

Ce dernier ouvrit la porte à la volée, le visage aussi rouge que son t-shirt, et sortit dans le couloir. Le bassiste resta interdit sur le comportement du blond, mais n'ayant plus aucun doute quand aux raisons de sa gène.

Il hésita quelques secondes à le rattraper, mais préféra le laisser seul, cependant. Il comprenait aisément que ce genre de situation soit extrêmement honteuse, d'autant plus que le chanteur était un hétéro confirmé. Il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant, éteignant la lumière.

•••

Kanon se réveilla, une douce lumière filtrant à travers les rideaux.

Il tourna la tête et contempla le blond qui dormait profondément sur le lit d'a côté. Il semblait si paisible dans ses moments là.

Le brun se renfrogna et changea de position. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi a s'endormir, il s'était réveillé à peine plus d'une heure après. Sa gorge était sèche et sa bouche pâteuse. Il eu envi de se lever et de descendre dans le hall comme la nuit dernière. Il avait plus de faciliter a trouver le sommeil après avoir déambuler dans les couloirs. Une appréhension lui noua cependant le ventre, quand il repensa à la rencontre hasardeuse qu'il avait fait à la sortie de sa chambre. Kanon ne croyais pas trop aux hasards de ce genre, mais se dit que deux fois de suite serait peut-être surprenant.

La soif qui le tenaillait fut plus forte, et il commença à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Il se leva sans bruit, enfilant l'un des peignoir mis à disposition par l'hôtel et sortit dans le couloir.

Il descendit par l'ascenseur et se planta de nouveau devant les distributeurs automatiques.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que quelqu'un y était déjà.

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là…_

- tu n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ?

Kanon s'approcha du distributeur et le bruit sourd d'une canette qui tombe résonna, déchirant le silence ambiant. Il l'ouvrit et commença à boire, pour toute réponse.

- pauvre petite créature…murmura Asagi.

Le chanteur s'approcha et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du bassiste, qui recula violemment en se cognant au distributeur.

- je suis désolé mon ange… j'ai pas pu résister, tu es si…adorable…

Le chanteur se détourna et s'enfuit du hall par la cage d'escalier.

•••

Le blond fit quelques pas et s'assit tout au bout du couloir. Il sortit de la poche de son jogging un briquet et une cigarette, qu'il alluma, seul point lumineux dans l'obscurité qui régnait.

Il grogna et se tortilla sur le sol, à la recherche d'une position qui le soulagerais. Ses doigts tremblaient, et il avait l'impression que des spasmes parcouraient ses jambes. Il appuya la tête contre le mur, jambes repliées, et aspira profondément la fumée, manquant de faire tomber sa cigarette. La douleur qui sourdait en son bas ventre n'était pas calmée, au contraire, et il grimaça sous l'insupportabilité de la chose, un sanglot le parcourut, s'échappant sous la pression qu'il avait l'impression de subir.

Il prit sa cigarette de sa main gauche et glissa la droite dans son pantalon, la chaleur et la honte augmentant encore devant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il empoigna son érection plus que naissante et entama des vas et viens rageur, ses gémissements se confondant avec ses sanglots, l'image du bassiste s'imposant malgré lui.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre retentit dans le couloir, et Ruki retira vivement sa main, dans une frustration et une rage insupportable.

Quelqu'un apparu au tournant du couloir, et au vu de la carrure, Ruki reconnu Asagi, dans une lueur de lucidité. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, fixant l'endroit où était assis Ruki, le bout incandescent de sa cigarette trahissant sa présence.

Au plus grand dame du chanteur toujours recroquevillé dans son coin, le brun s'approcha à petits pas et se planta devant le blond.

- on fume pas à l'intérieur, murmura-t-il.

- Laisse moi…sanglota Ruki en se levant.

Il n'avait pas supporter l'arrivée inopinée du brun, ni de le voir le dominer de toute sa taille, malheureusement sur ce point, même debout le blond se sentait misérablement petit… quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Cependant Asagi ne semblait pas le voir de cet œil et s'approcha du blond qui écrasa sa cigarette dans la poubelle accrochée au mur.

Il attrapa Ruki par le poignet et l'entraîna doucement à l'opposé du tunnel sombre.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

- Sa ne te regarde pas, répondit brusquement le blond.

Le blond suivit Asagi jusque dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas la force de résister, les membres engourdis et la démarche hésitante. Il s'assit sur le lit du brun, les mains tremblantes, une envie folle de s'enfuir, mais n'avait ni la force de se relever ni le courage de passer la porte que Asagi gardait soigneusement.

Le brun ferma la porte, la seule lumière diffuse qui provenait du couloir s'effaçant, plongeant la pièce dans un noir presque complet. Il s'approcha et se tint debout devant le blond qui sentait sa tête tourner.

- raconte moi…

_(2)Shou est le chanteur de Alice Nine. Pardonnez moi mais je ne supporte pas sa voix XD_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V

_Et si cette nuit là… il n'avait pas été là…_

_Que se serait-il passé ?_

_Et si cette nuit là…je ne l'avait pas suivit…_

_T'aurais-je quand même retrouvé là ?_

_Et si cette nuit là…j'avais été conscient de ta présence…_

_Aurions nous fait la même chose ?_

Le brun éclata d'un rire clair, la tête rejetée en arrière.

La lumière tamisée avait peine à dissiper la fumée qui inondait la pièce. Le bassiste se contorsionnait langoureusement sur la banquette, quand une grande et fine silhouette vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Une main passait dans les cheveux du brun et l'obligeait à poser sa tête contre le torse de l'homme.

Toshiya, tout ce bruit me fait mal aux oreilles. Je ne t'entend même plus rire c'est si dommage.

L'intéressé planta son regard dans celui de l'homme et sourit.

viens avec moi, on monte.

Asagi se leva, entraînant Toshiya qui s'agrippait à son bras en chancelant, continuant de rire. Le chanteur monta les marches en tenant le bassiste par la taille et se mit à rire à son tour, le faisant tourner entre ses bras. Il se serra contre Toshiya et l'embrassa langoureusement. Un goût d'alcool imprégnait sa langue. Le chanteur décala sa cuisse et la calla sur l'entre jambe du bassiste qui gémit. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon, dévorant ses lèvres. Il stoppa net en voyant que quelqu'un occupait déjà la chambre.

Le bassiste le regarda interloqué, attendant de savoir pourquoi le chanteur s'était arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et écarquilla les yeux à son tour.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! tu nous gène un peu haha…

Toshiya se vautra à moitié sur l'homme qui occupait déjà le lit et se mit à rire bruyamment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Des relents d'alcool imprégnaient la chambre.

Asagi s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur le bassiste, l'embrassant sans plus se soucier du guitariste qui gisait toujours inerte à leurs cotés.

Le chanteur au long cheveux noirs déshabilla promptement la frêle créature en dessous de lui, parcourant des lèvres son corps tout entier. Le bassiste poussait déjà gémissements à fendre l'âme pendant qu'Asagi s'occupait de sa personne.

Toshiya leva les bras, les draps fin caressants son corps ; ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau rugueuse d'une main, se refermèrent dessus et la serrèrent. Cette main restait sans réaction. Dans un nouveau gémissement de plaisir de la part du bassiste, elle tressauta, semblant reprendre vie, et répondirent à la pression des doigts du brun. Ce contact sembla réveiller l'homme, qui tourna la tête vers les deux amants.

- Toshiya…

Le bassiste tourna la tête et regarda l'homme allongé à ses côtés, son visage sembla pâlir. Peut-être prenait-il conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Asagi, devant les yeux d'un homme voyeur malgré lui. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- A…arrête, intima-t-il au chanteur en le repoussant.

Celui-ci releva la tête et rampa au dessus du bassiste en direction de l'intrus. Il posa sa bouche sur le cou de l'homme et retroussa les lèvres tel un vampire.

- Kaoru…tu peux rester si tu veux.

le bassiste se figea en entendant ce nom, comme la preuve qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- non, Asagi qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?!

Toshiya attrapa le chanteur par le cou, ce dernier releva la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- rien…je finis ce que j'ai commencé tout à l'heure, répondit-il en glissant sa main dans le boxer du brun.

La vision du bassiste se troubla, et il ferma les yeux. La main qu'il tenait toujours dans ses doigts se crispa et laissa des marques rouges sur ses phalanges.

Toshiya se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Il se réveillait et sentit le froid envahir son corps. Il tâtonna autour de lui, cherchant une couverture qui avait disparue. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il discerna quelqu'un allongé près de lui. Il sourit.

Il remonta le draps sur lui et se retourna, s'étirant gracieusement. Après quelques secondes de répit, il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et son estomac se nouer, lui donnant une envie irrépressible de vomir. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il arrêta de respirer, avant de reprendre son souffle dans un hoquet. Sur l'oreiller d'à côté s'étalaient des mèches de cheveux d'un violet profond.

_Asagi n'a jamais eu les cheveux violet…_

Cette remarque inutile fut la seule qu'il put formuler. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne au monde dans son entourage à avoir cette couleur là…

Kaoru…

•••

Un étaux l'enterrait de toute part. Des liens l'empêchait de bouger, de parler, comme si une force invisible le retenait prisonnier. Quelqu'un se mouvait au dessus de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il criait, se débattait. Des mains parcourait son corps et on pris possession de lui. il tomba dans un gouffre noir. Un visage apparu au dessus lui. un visage sans traits, sans yeux, horrible. Une lumière vacillait et d'autres bras l'étreignirent, par centaines. La lumière se déplaçait et devenait de plus en plus forte. Le visage se modela peu à peu, dans une grimace effrayante. Petit à petit, il discerna les traits du visage de Reita. Il hurla.

Ruki se réveilla en sursaut, le corps glacé, couvert de sueur.

_Oh Reita…pardonne moi…_

_Deux heures plutôt_

Asagi s'accroupi aux pieds de Ruki et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds, trempés de sueur. Il caressa la nuque du chanteur, respirant doucement.

- mmh.. c'est dur je sais. De découvrir des sentiments comme sa.

Le blond eu un hoquet et ne répondit pas.

- dit moi lequel tu aime.

- De quoi…

- Lequel… le batteur ? oh, non, laisse moi deviner…c'est le bassiste c'est sa ? fit doucement le brun comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

Le blond se raidit.

Asagi passa sa main sur l'épale du blond et descendit le long de son bras, avant de s'attarder sur son torse et de descendre toujours plus bas.

t- u sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de calmer ça…un désir frustré chez un homme… le brun fit un bruit de succion avec sa bouche avant de continuer. C'est impossible de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit assouvi.

Le blond agrandi les yeux et tenta de repousser le brun, qui glissait déjà sa main dans le pantalon du chanteur.

- noon….

Le brun obligea d'une main Ruki à rester allonger, pesant de tout son poids sur son torse.

- si, je t'assure… murmura-t-il, savant pertinemment que la négation du blond n'était pas une réponse à ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il caressa le bas ventre du chanteur du bout des doigts et ce dernier ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il était si fatigué… il n'arrivait plus à penser et le désir toujours enfoui au fond de lui refit surface encore plus nettement, ravivé par les caresses du brun.

_On ne peux se débarrasser d'un désir tant qu'il n'a pas été assouvi…_

Mais le blond ne désirait pas Asagi…non, il désirait…Reita. La seule chose que pouvait assouvir le brun était la frustration que son corps éprouvait depuis qu'il avait été interrompu dans le couloir…

Dans un élan de lucidité, il tenta de nouveau de repousser le brun, mais celui-ci affirma sa prise avec plus de conviction encore. Il se baissa et arracha le pantalon du blond d'un coup sec et pris le membre du blond dans sa bouche. Ruki poussa un râle et ferma les yeux, se laissant entraîner par le plaisir. Le brun caressa le visage du blond qui se contorsionnait sous lui et glissa un doigt entre ses cuisses. Cette intrusion soudaine déconcerta le blond, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus de lui. le brun s'allongea sur le chanteur et cala son bassin entre ses jambes.

Le blond eu un nouveau hoquet et grimaça, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Il ne savait pas s'il était encore en état d'éprouver de la honte à prendre du plaisir en un pareil moment. Il pleura pendant que le brun prenait possession de lui, et réalisa qu'il était en train de perdre les choses qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Sa dignité et sa virginité. Et Reita.

•••

Reita se retournait sans cesse. Il n'arrivait plus trouver le sommeil. Il pensait que Ruki serait revenu après quelques temps passé dans le couloir, mais il n'était toujours pas là.

Il s'en voulait finalement de ne pas l'avoir suivit. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec le chanteur pour si peu, et il commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il lui avait sembler entendre des voix dans le couloir. Sûrement avait-il rêver.

N'en pouvant plus il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Le blond n'était plus dans le couloir. Son briquet gisait sur la moquette, mais plus aucun autre signe de son propriétaire.

_Merde… _

•••

Le soleil qui se leva ce matin sembla bien pâle comparé aux autres jours.

Die se leva tôt ce matin là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Il se lava et s'habilla sans faire de bruit, laissant dormir Kaoru.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Le silence régnait encore dans cette partie de l'hôtel. La plupart des occupant dormaient encore, et la lumière de l'aube passait à peine à travers le feuillage des arbres qui ornaient le parc.

Il regarda par la fenêtre placé au bout du couloir et se retourna, comptant aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant l'heure, en attendant que les autres se réveille à une heure plus descente.

Il appela l'ascenseur et se retrouva dans une salle à manger presque vide. Quelques touristes lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de revenir à assiette.

Il ne s'habituerais jamais à ces petits déjeuner occidentaux…

Il se rendit aux toilettes la démarche traînante et se regarda quelques secondes dans les miroirs ornant le dessus des lavabos.

Un bruit étouffé lui parvint d'une des cabines placées dans son dos. Il se retourna, surpris. Cela ne trompait pas, c'était un japonais qui était dans une des cabines. Il aperçu une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, à travers la porte entre ouverte.

- Ruki ?

Le guitariste s'agenouilla auprès du blond et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ruki, sa va ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

Seul un sanglot lui répondit. Il attrapa le corps convulsé et l'obligea à se redresser. La partie de la peau du chanteur qui était par terre avait été rendue glacée par le contact du carrelage.

Il garda le blond dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de retomber, attendant que celui-ci parle, mais le silence fut la seule réponse aux questions muettes du roux qui finit par les formuler à voix haute. Il obligea le blond à se relever et lui redemanda d'un air inquiet ce qui se passait.

- Reita…murmura Ruki les yeux vitreux.

Le roux doutait fort que le bassiste de Gazette soit le seul responsable de l'état du blond. Bien qu'ils ne passaient que très peu de temps ensemble, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir remarquer des tensions au sein du groupe. Le blond se mit debout et attrapa le bras du roux pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda le guitariste dans les yeux convaincu qu'il allait bien.

- sa va aller, merci…

il se retourna et passa de l'eau sur son visage.

- Ruki tu es sur que…enfin je suis pas la personne à qui tu veuille te confier, je le conçois mais…

Le chanteur secoua la tête sans un mot.

Die ne semblait pas décider à quitter les lieux avant d'être sur que le chanteur soit en état de repartir. Ruki n'avait aucune envie d'avouer à qui que ce soit ce qui s'était passé. Cependant il savait qu'il ne pourrait garder le silence longtemps. Il se connaissait et savait qu'il exploserait un jour où l'autre. Quelle différence y avait-il ; ce confier à un ami ou à une simple connaissance. Au moins il aurait parler. Il ne cherchait pas à être consoler. Et il ne pouvait pas perdre Die, comme il le craignait pour l'un de ses compagnon.

- merci, fit simplement le blond.

Le roux sourit doucement, comprenant la profonde sincérité du chanteur.

« Asagi » murmura juste Ruki avant de sortir des toilettes.

•••

Les cinq hommes étaient de nouveaux dans les coulisses de la scène. Bien qu'étant en plein air, elles étaient très vastes, composées de plusieurs tentes.

Le concert était prévu pour ce soir mais l'atmosphère était détendue chez les Dir en grey.

Les membres de gazette étaient aussi là, comme les groupes qui devaient passer ce jour.

Ruki était assis sur un empli, à l'écart des autres. Die traversa la scène pour se rendre dans les loges opposées et s'approcha d'Uruha. Il aurait volontiers parler à Kai à la place, qui était celui qu'il connaissait le mieux, mais celui-ci était partit réglé un problème avec l'une des habilleuses. Il toussota en se plaçant à côté du blond et lui sourit.

- Uruha, je voudrais te parler deux minutes, sa ne sera pas long.

Le blond le regarda d'un air étonné et acquiesça.

- c'est à propos de Ruki, ajouta-t-il.

Uruha tourna vivement la tête en direction de son chanteur avant de reporter son attention sur le guitariste, l'air inquiet.

- ce matin, en me levant je l'ai trouvé dans les toilettes. Il avait l'air plutôt mal mais il ne m'a rien dit. Je ne peux rien t'apprendre, et peut-être sais-tu déjà tout, d'ailleurs sa ne me regarde pas. Je me suis inquiété c'est tout…

Uruha acquiesça les yeux brillants.

- je lui parlerais. Merci beaucoup.

Il fixa quelques instant le roux qui lui sourit.

•••

Kyo regarda Die s'éloigner l'air soupçonneux. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient depuis l'autre côté de la scène mais vu clairement qu'il parlait à Uruha.

- il pactise avec l'ennemi, fit-il remarquer aux autres qui regardèrent dans sa direction.

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit.

Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air outré.

- mai c'est qu'il le drague, s'offusqua-t-il. Je suis sur qu'il le drague regarde !

- Kyo ! réprimanda Toshiya. Je t'en pris.

- Je refuse que Die sorte avec cette dévergondée.

Kyo reçu un froncement de sourcil vexé de la part de Shinya. Toshiya leva les yeux aux ciel et décida de jouer le jeu pour embêter Kyo.

- De un, je doute que Die s'intéresse aux hommes. Si je me souviens bien il a une nouvelle petite copine non ? et de toute façon il sort avec qui il veux.

Le blond le foudroya du regard, prenant comme une trahison le fait que le bassiste le contredise.

- enfin si tu es jaloux Kyo on peux…

- pas du tout ! je… !

le blond tourna la tête en voyant leur guitariste revenir.

- de toute façon qui peux résister à notre guitariste et son sourire, fit malicieusement Kyo. Tu te souviens Kaoru quand ce journaliste vous a demandez en Allemagne si notre succès n'était pas du au fait que nous étions trop beaux _(1)_ et bein tu aurais du dire oui !

Toshiya éclata de rire en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- celui qui avait la phobie des saucisses ?

- de quoi vous parlez vous, s'insurgea le roux en les rejoignant pendant que Shinya se morfondait devant la bêtise de ses camarades.

- Kyo, tu as encore besoin de nous ? demanda Toshiya.

Le blond fit un signe de dénégation tout en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient quand même être là quand le concert commencerait.

- Kaoru, tu viens avec moi j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'hôtel.

- Et ta besoin de moi pour….

Le leader se tue devant le regard sévère du bassiste.

- ah…ah oui c'est vrai, j'arrive…

Toshiya fit un mouvement de la tête comme pour féliciter un élève qui a compris la leçon.

Toshiya ouvrit la porte et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu as vu Asagi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Non mais il passe demain, il ne répète pas aujourd'hui. Ce soir c'est nous, Gazette, miyavi…

- Je sais mais…

Kaoru interrogea le bassiste du regard, attendant qu'il continu.

- Die m'a parlé ce matin quand je suis descendu déjeuner. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé Ruki dans les toilettes et m'a demandé s'il devait en parler à l'un des Gazette.

le guitariste écouta sagement et haussa un sourcil.

- il n'a prononcé qu'un mot…enfin qu'un nom.

- Asagi ? s'enquit le brun. Toshiya je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à cette histoire…

- Kaoru ! tu dit sa parce que tu tiens absolument à l'oublier, mais je n'ai aucun doute sur ce qu'il a fait à Ruki. C'est grave tu comprend ? on est amis. Cette histoire ne nous a pas détruit, on a fait avec parce que… parce que ce n'était pas encore assez pour briser notre amitié. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour tout le monde. Nous sommes fort. Nous sommes…Dir en Grey. Nous sommes une famille.

- Ca ne regarde que nous, sa n'a rien à voir avec Dir en grey.

Le bassiste avait les yeux brillants.

- Je sais mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que la situation est bien différente pour Ruki. Je sais ce que sa a pu représenter pour toi mais…est-ce que tu te rappel cette nuit ? moi oui.

Le leader secoua la tête en détournant les yeux, l'air de dire qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre plus. le bassiste continua.

- je ne me rappel pas des détails mais, je me souviens nettement de ta présence. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je savais que tu étais là, je n'ai pas vraiment réaliser, pourtant je le savais !

- Toshiya, c'était il y a quatre ans…j'étais aussi bourré que toi.

- Non, tu étais pire… je suis content que tu ais bien réagit comme sa. En tout cas, sache que…tu n'as pas perdu ton honneur, sourit-il.

Cela ne fit pas rire Kaoru.

- je n'ai pas oublié tes mains…

le guitariste s'immobilisa les yeux écarquillés.

- ce n'était pas moi…essaya de se convaincre le guitariste.

- je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'était pas Asagi…sa ne pouvait pas être lui. il n'est pas si…brutal et attentionné en même temps. Il est juste désintéressé. Je ne sais pas comment mais je t'ai reconnu… tu as la même manière d'agir dans ton travail.

Kaoru ne sembla pas prendre sa pour un compliment.

- je n'ai pas dit que je n'avais pas aimé…du moins ce dont je me souviens. En tout cas le lendemain matin j'avais tout mes esprits et je me rappel exactement de la sensation que j'ai eu en me levant.

Le leader s'empourpra et recula d'un pas, une main sur la poignée.

- heu Toshiya, je crois que sa ira pour aujourd'hui, balbutia-t-il. Pourquoi éprouve tu le besoin de me dire sa maintenant ?

- parce que le fait de me retrouver proche de Asagi m'y a fait penser cette semaine. Tu te souvenait juste t'être réveillé dans mon lit, maintenant tu sais ce qui s'y est passé. Sa a beau être douloureux on était deux. Je ne veux pas te faire culpabiliser, je tiens juste à ce que tu sache. En tout cas ce n'était pas honteux, parce que c'était toi. J'ai toujours tenu Asagi responsable de ce qui s'était passé, et je le déteste pour sa. Lui était conscient.

Kaoru s'assit sur le lit et regarda le bassiste. Certaines personnes avait une facilité déconcertante à se livrer totalement aux gens en qui elles avaient confiance. Bien que déconcerté, Kaoru fut profondément touché par ce que venait de lui dire le bassiste. Il se sentait lâche d'avoir toujours évincé le sujet. Jamais il n'avait voulu savoir ce qui c'était passé. Toshiya n'avait jamais insisté, mais c'est parce que lui savait…

Il comprenait maintenant que celui-ci ai voulu partager ça. Il avait couché avec Toshiya…la vérité était indéniable. Et c'était en partie la faute d'Asagi. Dieu seul sais ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là pour s'occuper d'ailleurs, Toshiya n'avait rien évoqué la dessus. Peut-être ne savait-il rien.

- Kaoru, reprit-il. Tu es un peu comme mon père. Notre père à tous. Je suis encore loin de l'inceste, mais j'en veux aussi terriblement à Asagi d'avoir gâcher sa. Coucher avec toi sans s'en souvenir…c'est un peu du gâchis, plaisanta-t-il.

Kaoru rougit encore plus et posa sa tête dans sa main.

- qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ? demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute.

- Mmh…à vrai dire je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas que Ruki accepte de me parler et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui exposer notre histoire avec Asagi. Mais je ne veux pas que celui-ci se trouve une nouvelle proie d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je sens un peu ça comme une mission, fit-il l'air pensif.

- J'arriverais jamais à mis faire… glissa le guitariste.

Le bassiste descendit de son perchoir et vint s'asseoir à côté du guitariste.

- A quoi ? d'avoir coucher avec moi ? je t'en pris je sais que je suis un homme mais bon…c'est vexant.

Kaoru eu un rire jaune.

- c'est sa que je voulais dire. Ta faciliter à parler de se genre de chose avec humour qui plus est.

- Tu préfère que j'en pleur ?

- Non bien sûr... répondit le guitariste déconcerté.

- On va y aller alors, fit le bassiste avec un sourire triste.

_(1) Interview veridique XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI

Kanon était assis sur l'herbe, jambes croisées, tête sur les genoux.

Toshiya passa non loin de là et fit signe à Kaoru de continuer le chemin sans lui. il aperçu Asagi qui s'éloignait au loin et son estomac se noua. Il avait réussi à l'éviter jusqu'à présent, et il s'en réjouissait. Il n'avait pas revu le chanteur depuis cette fameuse nuit avec Kaoru et avait espéré de toute ses forces qu'il ne lui viendrais pas à l'esprit de colporter de vieux souvenirs…

Il s'assura que le chanteur était bien partis et s'accroupi à côté de Kanon. Des partitions étaient étalées devant lui. il leva la tête d'un air étonné et salua Toshiya.

- Asagi ne t'embête pas trop ?

Kanon sursauta devant la brusquerie de la question.

- je, non…il est venu me parler un peu c'est tout…

- fait attention à toi, fit simplement Toshiya avec sérieux

il se leva sans rien ajouter et rejoignit Kaoru qui était arrivé devant la scène, laissant le bassiste de Ancafe pantois.

•••

Shinya attendait Toshiya à l'entrée des loges, enfilant ses gants noirs. Il s'approcha du bassiste en rejetant une mèche de cheveux châtains.

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- A qui ? Kaoru ? oui, je lui ai tout déballé. Tu es le seul à être au courant de ce qui c'est passé mais sa m'a fait du bien qu'il sache.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien. De toute façon il est irrattrapable, on ne peux pas le faire entrer dans le droit chemin, il n'est définitivement pas intéressé par les hommes, fit-il avec un sourire. il a eu du mal a accepter qu'il ai coucher avec moi, même s'il devait s'en douter.

Shinya leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer Toshiya comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- tu veux sortir avec Kaoru ??!

- ssshhh !! Toshiya fronça les sourcils et mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre. Non, je…je l'aime mais pas de cette manière là. Je lui ai dit, il est un peu comme un père. Peut-être, si nous n'avions pas été collègue, j'aurais tenté quelque chose, mais il ne m'obsède pas. Sa ne changerais rien…c'est un ami c'est très bien comme sa.

Shinya hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

Kaoru accordait son instrument, le dos tourné.

- s'il est en train de draguer Kanon en plus de sa, je le bute…

le guitariste se retourna en sursautant.

- ah…

Toshiya sourit, appuyé contre l'un des poteaux en fer de la structure de la tente.

Kaoru passa la sangle de sa guitare autour de son cou et inspira.

- Toshiya…

L'intéressé sourit de nouveau, d'un air engageant.

- quand tu es un homme…comment tu sais que tu en aimes un autre…

- a part le désir physique... ?

le guitariste tourna la tête pour éviter d'avoir à regarder le bassiste.

- je ne sais pas. Comment tu sais que tu es amoureux toi ? c'est pas un truc inaliénable…tu le sais c'est tout…

Kaoru se retourna et planta ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Toshiya avec un air perdu.

- A toi de faire la part entre tes sentiments amicaux et le reste, je peux pas le faire pour toi. Prend le temps de réfléchir c'est tout. Enfin déjà si tu désir un homme…sa peux en dire long.

- Je ne sais même pas si je le désir, murmura Kaoru.

Toshiya s'approcha du guitariste et posa sa main sur son épaule. « que veux tu que je te dise dans ce cas là »

Le bassiste s'apprêta à repartir mais le guitariste le retint par le bas et l'entraîna dans un coin écarté des tentes. Toshiya prit appuie sur Kaoru et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- je peux plus rien faire pour toi Kaoru. Tu me connais alors va au bout de ta pensée.

Le guitariste déglutit et ferma les yeux, calmant sa respiration. Il resta muet, dans les bras du bassiste avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille. Le concert allait commencer et ils étaient les premiers à passer ce soir là.

_Bordel Kaoru…quand est-ce que tu changera ? pourquoi les gens on si peur de leurs sentiments ? sa serais tellement plus simple autrement…_

•••

Ca a toujours recommencé, ne faisait que m'affliger sans cesse  
Même toi tu dois certainement t'en apercevoir, alors que je ne peux pas bouger  
Les choses qui portent ta trace, pourquoi sont elles si douloureuses ?  
Tout recommence immanquablement, j'était effrayé à l'idée que je finirai par te perdre  
Tu as pris ma main sans rien demander de ces jours que je n'ai pu oublier  
et que j'essayais d'effacer par des étreintes

Même si demain tes sentiments s'en vont  
Je t'aimerai sans que rien n'ai changé  
Même si demain je disparaissais de ton regard  
Je t'aimerais sans que rien n'ai changé

(…)

S'il te plait regarde moi  
S'il te plait ne lâche pas ma main _(1)_

Les cris déchiraient le crépuscule, augmentant de puissances à chaque derniers rayons de soleil disparaissant. Ruki chantait son désespoir comme jamais. Depuis le début du concert, il était effondré sur le devant de la scène. Il c'était mis à pleurer sur cette chanson. Il sentait constamment la présence de Reita dans son dos. Il le maudissait ; de n'avoir pas plus essayez de venir le voir, de lui parler. Alors que Ruki s'évertuait à l'éviter. Il se maudissait de s'éloigner de tout le monde et de souffrir que personne ne soit là.

Il se releva en titubant, une larme coulant sur sa joue, entraînant une marque noire. Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'un râle d'agonie brisa les dernières notes de la chanson. Ils aimaient ça. Ils aimaient le voir exposer sa douleur sur scène. Il avait l'impression d'être le gladiateur d'une arène, que le public encourageait à aller toujours plus loin, à frapper toujours plus fort, à ce faire toujours plus mal. Ils ne comprenaient pas ses larmes. Aujourd'hui, ses chants avaient une signification différente. Ce soir, plus que jamais, il avait besoin de la musique. Il trébucha contre un empli et se retint au pied du micro en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sa main parcourait ses cheveux blond couverts de laque, s'y emmêlèrent. Il tira sur une mèche de toutes ses forces, la lâchant avant d'en reprendre une voisine. Il ne savait plus comment il était encore capable d'assurer un concert. Mais il savait que cela le sauvait. Il ne devait pas sombrer. Il devait le faire pour eux, pour ses fans qui l'acclamaient ce soir. Pour eux, qui ne comprenaient pas, mais qui partageait son désespoir. Pour eux…et pour lui ?

•••

Toshiya se désaltérait sous une des tentes. Son t-shirt était poisseux et la soirée était chaude et lourde.

Il entendait nettement les cris de la foule depuis les loges. Comme avait dit Kyo, ils avaient on ne peux mieux chauffé le public, et les Gazettes ne pouvait faire plus de bruit qu'eux. Cependant le bassiste n'était pas dupe, et il aurait été surpris de voir Ruki chanter avec autant de souffrance que leur petit chanteur diabolique.

Il fit craquer ses articulations et se dirigea vers la tente qui leurs étaient attribué, posa ses affaires et repartis un peu plus loin. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas envi de rester avec les autres et s'éloigna, surpris lui-même. Il voulait rester seul. Peut-être espérait il qu'il vienne…

_Kaoru, qui est cet homme dont tu crois être amoureux ?_

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et se retourna surpris quand quelqu'un vint s'introduire dans son repaire.

Kaoru s'approcha passablement gêné.

- c'était plutôt sympa ce soir, fit-il pour engager la conversation.

Toshiya hocha la tête et s'approcha du guitariste.

- qu'est-ce que tu viens faire la ?

- et toi…j'ai eu du mal à te trouver je te cherchais.

Le bassiste passa ses bras autour du coup de son compagnon d'un air las. Ce dernier frissonna avant de se décider à parler.

- Toshiya j'ai réfléchit et…

- En l'espace d'un concert ? tu avait la tête à sa ?

Le guitariste ne su quoi répondre.

- Ne prend pas de décisions inconsidérées qui pourrait te pousser à faire des bêtises Kaoru.

- Ce ne sera pas une bêtise. Je le sais, je suis sûr de moi, fit-il avec conviction.

- Vraiment ?

Le leader se tue quelques instants. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait convaincre le bassiste aussi facilement. Il fallait que pour une fois…il agisse. Il fallait qu'il se découvre. Au moins cette fois, sinon se serait trop tard.

Pour toute réponse il pris brusquement la tête du brun dans ses mains et l'embrassa avant que celui-ci n'ai le temps de réagir. Le bassiste se raidit entre ses bras et chercha à le repousser après un instant d'hésitation. Kaoru relâcha son étreinte rapidement les joues brûlante.

- je…je suis désolé, je croyais que…

- que quoi ? que je voulais sortir avec toi parce que je t'ai dit que je regrettait de pas me souvenir de la nuit où on a couché ensemble ? que je t'aime ?

le guitariste chancela comme s'il avait reçu une gifle en pleine face.

_Oh Kaoru…ne me dit pas que c'est vrai…je ne résisterais pas…j'ai mis tellement de temps à me séparer de ton image…je pensais être vraiment sincère quand j'ai parlé à Shinya…me serais-je trompé une fois de plus ? _

Il porta sa main à sa bouche les yeux humides avec une expression horrifié.

- je suis désolé Kaoru, je ne voulais pas dire sa…

le guitariste avait déjà le dos tourné, la main appuyée sur l'une des tables qui occupaient la tente et semblait se ratatiner sur lui même. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réfléchit, il avait essayer de faire le tri, il avait enfin décider de livrer ses sentiments, même s'il en avait peur, même s'il ne savait pas comment les gérer, parce que Toshiya lui avait répéter mille fois que jamais il ne s'offusquait ou se moquait de ce genre de confession. Il l'avait fait et il s'était pris le plus énorme râteau de toute sa vie.

La fine main du bassiste se posa sur son dos comme une plume.

- Kaoru, c'est une mauvaise idée de concilier vie privée et vie professionnelle…

_Imbécile…c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire…_

Toshiya se mordit la lèvre et se maudit intérieurement.

Il serra un peu plus les doigts sur le dos du guitariste, mais ses muscles restaient indéniablement tendus.

- Kaoru, s'il te plait…oublie tout ce que je viens de dire. Je me fiche qu'on bosse ensemble, parce que même si sa marche pas entre nous on ne nuira pas au groupe. Je me fiche que tu fasse une bêtise en accomplissant ce choix, parce que je veux plus me poser de questions, et que sa me rendra pas heureux d'anéantir une chance…

Le bassiste laissa sa phrase en suspend, ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans la chaire du leader. Il sentait un sanglot l'envahir. Ce n'était pas son habitude de pleurer de la sorte. Etait-il si ému… ?

Il obligea le guitariste à se retourner et enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou. Il sentait son cœur palpiter et son corps chaud et encore humide contre le sien. Qu'y avait-il de plus doux que la chaleur humaine ?

- Kaoru vient avec moi ce soir…

L'intéressé sembla se statufié dans les brun du bassiste qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues d'ici.

- mon koi, a quoi tu pense pour devenir brûlant comme sa… je veux juste que tu sois avec moi ce soir, c'est tout…

il était humainement impossible de résister à une demande formulée de cette manière. Le guitariste serra Toshiya encore plus fort alors que ce dernier lui volait un baiser avant de repartir.

•••

Reita observait Ruki s'éloigner de la scène la démarche pantelante. Il n'était pas prudent de s'éloigner de la sorte alors que le concert n'était même pas terminé.

Les interview et autres obligations promotionnelles étaient prévues pour le lendemain. Uruha Aoi et Kai avaient prévu de faire une escapade en ville après le concert, mais Reita s'était désisté, prétextant tenir compagnie au chanteur qui s'était immédiatement évaporé. C'était d'ailleurs véridique, il suffisait juste que le bassiste réussite à retrouver le chanteur… Il ne pouvait être très loin, on pouvait revenir à pieds aisément à l'hôtel depuis le grand parc, en un quart d'heure maximum. La nuit à présent tombée lui offrait une sécurité qu'il bénit intérieurement, accélérant en passant devant un groupe de jeunes au look visual qui poussèrent des soupirs d'émerveillement, le prenant sûrement pour un cosplay très réussi.

Il avait la certitude que Ruki était dès à présent retourné à l'hôtel. Il pressa le pas en arrivant sur l'allée de graviers blancs et se mis à courir dans les couloirs, quand il bouscula quelqu'un violemment et manqua de tomber. Asagi le dévisagea pendant que le bassiste repris ses esprits sans même s'excuser.

- Tu…tu n'aurais pas vu Ruki ?

Les yeux noirs du chanteur semblèrent scintiller.

- Non. Pas ce soir en tout cas, sourit-il.

Il n'avait pas le temps de demander plus d'explications et s'apprêtais à repartir mais le chanteur repris la parole.

- il m'a bien tenue compagnie hier mais il ne m'a pas fait part de ses projets pour ce soir.

Reita cilla, s'immobilisa troublé. Il savait désormais où était passé Ruki après qu'il se soit enfui de la chambre. Devant l'expression très explicite du brun il ne su comment interpréter ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- il est venu te voir ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le bassiste interloqué. Asagi passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit de nouveau.

- Non je suis tombé sur lui alors qu'il était assis pitoyablement dans le couloir. Il est venu dans ma chambre se soulager…de ses problèmes durant une quelques heures.

Le bassiste eu un hoquet et reparti encore plus vite, alors que le brun reprenait sa route en sens inverse sans un mot. Il arriva au Bout du couloir et entrepris de regarder en premier dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut plus que surpris de trouver de suite celui qu'il cherchait.

- Ruki ?

L'intéressé se retourna violemment avec un air effaré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens fais là ? tu devrais être rester au concert comme tout le monde.

- J'ai réussi à m'éclipser, je voulais te voir.

Le chanteur se renfrogna et son regard devint vide.

- Ruki je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu dois nous le dire. Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? ne me dit pas que c'est l'incident d'hier. Je croyais qu'on était amis…

- L'incident… si ça pouvait n'être qu'un incident pour moi… murmura Ruki les yeux dans le vague.

- Ruki je comprend pas…

- Je parle pas de toi ! hurla Ruki les yeux humides. Lâche moi, va rejoindre les autres !

Le bassiste ne se laissa pas démonter aussi facilement ; il attrapa le bandeau qui lui cachait le nez qu'il n'avait même pas enlever après le concert et l'arracha d'un coup sec, le jetant violemment aux pieds du chanteur.

- Et tu parle de qui ? de Asagi ?!

Les muscles du bassiste tressautèrent tandis qu'il se sentait perdre ses moyens. Ruki se figea, livide. Son cerveau sembla recevoir une décharge électrique avant de s'éteindre complètement. Il n'arrive même pas à se demander comment Reita était au courant.

- De quoi tu parle, s'offusqua-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas…je ne pensais pas que tu irais te jeter dans les bras de Asagi hier soir pour un truc aussi futile…

Ruki devint encore plus blanc, si possible, le regard embué de larmes. Il ne savait pas q'il devait nier en bloc ou répondre par la défensive qu'il allait parler à qui il voulait pou que Reita le laisse tranquille, mais l'image d'Asagi s'imposa à son esprit, lui donnant envi de vomir, et il se dit que ce serait une victoire trop facile pour le brun.

Il avait envi de se jeter dans les bras protecteur du bassiste qui l'avait accueilli bien des fois quand il en avait besoin, de tout lui raconter, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il n'aurait jamais le courage. Il préférait encore tenir le bassiste éloigné plutôt que celui-ci ne le déteste. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait, car apparemment quelqu'un en avait parler à Reita, ou bien celui faisait preuve d'un flair infaillible. Quitte à ne jamais avoir son amour, il pensait garder au moins sont amitié inébranlable. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de réduire à zéro le pourcentage déjà très faible du premier, et venait de briser le second. La chaleur lui monta aux joues tandis qu'il émettait un reniflement bruyant en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

- je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi futile que sa, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Reita se mordit la lèvre, prenant un air méchant malgré lui.

- tu es aveugle, sanglota le chanteur avec un air de reproche.

- J'ai bien l'impression, parce que je n'arrive plus à voir en toi. Je te reconnais plus.

Ils se regardèrent avec un air de dégoût mutuel, le chanteur parcouru de spasmes.

- Je t'aime c'est tout, hurla le blond comme si ces mots lui arrachaient la gorge.

Le bassiste fut tellement stupéfié qu'il s'accrocha à la poignée de porte derrière lui, mais la rancœur et l'incompréhension prirent le dessus.

- et c'est pour sa que tu as été obligé d'aller voir Asagi ?! tu a couché avec lui, avoue, rugit Reita en serrant les poings. Il regarda encore une fois la créature recroquevillée devant lui et tourna les talons en claquant la porte avant que le chanteur ne réponde.

•••

Toshiya fixait Kaoru depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Il était assis sous une des tentes en compagnie des autres pendant que le leader et le chanteur étaient occupé à répondre aux questions des médias un peu plus loin, alors que les derniers groupes de la soirée passaient. Il regarda le guitariste d'un œil nouveau, jamais il n'aurai imaginé qu'il prendrait pareil initiative un jour. A peine les journalistes eurent-ils posés leurs dernières questions, Toshiya se leva d'un bond et rejoignit Kaoru, se plaçant discrètement derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? vous vouliez sortir faire la fiesta ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le guitariste se retourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- je ne sais pas, demande aux autres, je pense qu'ils voudrons sortir oui…

Toshiya fit une moue dubitative.

- Ok, je reste avec toi, fit le brun avec résignation.

Le bassiste sembla plus satisfait de cette réponse et s'éloigna suivit de Kaoru et Kyo, qui affichait toujours l'air impressionnant qu'il réservait aux journalistes. Toshiya monta dans le van noir et demanda à ce qu'on les raccompagnent jusqu'à l'hôtel, ayant largement le temps de faire l'aller retour avant de conduire les autres en villes.

Il n'eu même pas le temps de somnoler sur la banquette, le van le ballottait déjà sur l'allée de gravier blancs. Il sauta hors du van et s'engagea dans le hall sans attendre le leader. Il se glissa dans sa chambre et laissa la porte ouverte pour intimer Kaoru à le suivre.

- je vais prendre une douche, dit-il en enlevant son t-shirt humide et froid.

Il entra dans la petite salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre et s'enferma, laissant le guitariste interloqué dans la grande pièce vide. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils et laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier. Il sentit son esprit s'égarer quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux ; il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le bassiste torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, qui lui souriait.

Il s'assit sur le lit en frottant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Il fixa le guitariste jusqu'à ce que celui-ci comprenne et vienne le rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés dos au mur, l'air passablement mal à l'aise.

Le bassiste attrapa doucement la tête de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec hésitation. Quand le guitariste répondit à son baiser, il entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du leader, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, collant son corps contre le sien pour lui montrer clairement son désir, obligeant le brun à s'allonger un peu plus.

- je croyais qu'on ne devais rien faire ce soir, fit le guitariste avec un sourire.

Le bassiste s'arrêta l'air désolé, prenant très au sérieux ce que venait de lui dire Kaoru.

- Je…je suis désolé, tu voulais pas… je, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de…

Le guitariste émit un petit rire et serra le corps fin entre ses bras.

- Toshiya, j'ai pas pris de douche moi, dit-il alors que le bassiste lui enlevait sa chemise.

- Aucune importance…

Le guitariste sentait la cigarette et la sueur, mais le bassiste s'en contre fichait éperdument.

Il commença à mouvoir son corps sur celui de son compagnon pour être sur de bien l'exciter. Il se déshabilla et repris ses mouvement, la peau fraîche de son corps entièrement nu collée à celle du guitariste. ce dernier répondait avec envie à ses caresses, mais semblait beaucoup trop tendu et son assurance habituelle l'avait quitté.

Le bassiste s'appuya sur son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou, se pressant contre le guitariste jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se détende et gémisse de plaisir. Toshiya se glissa entre les jambes de Kaoru, s'asseyant sur lui et enfoui de nouveau sa tête dans le cou du guitariste pour masquer une grimace de douleur que lui procura sa position assez inconfortable.

- Totchi, sa va… ?

Le basiste hocha la tête en souriant et se remit à se mouvoir lentement sur le guitariste qui rejeta la tête en grognant. Il se mordit la lèvre et se laissa entraîner par Kaoru qui avait adopté son rythme, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se libère en lui.

Kaoru caressa les cheveux du bassiste et l'embrassa sur le front ;

- je suis désolé… sa va ?

l'intéressé emmêla ses jambes avec celle du guitariste et posa son menton sur son torse.

- Pourquoi tu devrais être désolé ? tu te débrouille très bien, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Sur ces mots il se leva, ferma la porte à clé et poussa le guitariste hors du lit sans ménagement.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier interloqué en se relevant de la moquette sur laquelle il s'était retrouvé étalé.

- Je colle les deux lits.

Le bassiste joignit le geste à la parole et poussa le lit de gauche contre le second, déplaçant les tables de nuits

- et Kyo… ?

- quoi ? il dormira avec Die aucune importance, fit-il en souriant.

Il se laissa tomber sur les matelas et tendit les bras, agitants ses longs doigts fins pour faire signe au guitariste de le rejoindre. Ce dernier s'allongea à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de son cou.

•••

Lorsque Uruha rentra très tard dans la nuit en compagnie des autres, il trouva Reita qui avait repris sa place dans sa chambre. Cela ne le surpris qu'à moitié, après le comportement plus qu'étrange du chanteur. Il n'avait pas réussi à approcher Ruki, et s'était fait éconduire de la même manière que les autres. Le chanteur était resté indéniablement muet et absent, à l'écart de tout le monde. Reita était couché dans le lit près de la fenêtre et semblait dormir.

Ce dernier avait passé la soirée à retourner les événements de la journée dans sa tête. Le chanteur avait changé de comportement après son entrevue avec Asagi et il se sentait bizarrement jaloux et terriblement trahis, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Le chanteur ne lui devait rien. Après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver en pensant à Asagi, ils se connaissaient à peine. il entendit Uruha rentrer vers les quatre heure du matin mais ne bougea pas.

Le lendemain Uruha sa leva en fin de matinée. Leurs obligations en temps que groupe l'avait fait se réveiller plus tôt que la normale après une soirée bien arrosée.

Les Gazettes recevaient des journalistes de sites et de magasines américains et étrangers eu sein de l'hôtel. Ruki était le premier déjà installé dans le salon de réception.

Uruha l'observa en entrant dans la pièce et son estomac se noua. Le chanteur n'avait même plus l'air malheureux ; il ne pleurait pas, il avait simplement l'air résigné dans son désespoir, l'air absent et indifférent. Et c'était pire que tout.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Reita qui marchait à ses côtés. Celui-ci fixait ses pieds et regarda à peine le chanteur. Le guitariste aux mèches décolorées déglutit et attrapa le bras du bassiste pour l'obliger à ralentir.

- Reita, j'aimerais des explications.

Ce dernier se dégagea de son emprise sans douceur.

- il n'y a rien à dire. C'est à lui qu'il faut poser la question, il a un problème dans sa tête…

le guitariste fronça les sourcils et ne sembla pas apprécier la façon dont Reita parlait du chanteur.

- je te préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à en parler à… d'autres personnes. Sa peut pas continuer comme sa. Pour lui parce que c'est notre ami et pour le groupe.

Il se tue alors qu'il approchait des canapés sur lequel était assis Ruki.

Il s'installa à ses côtés, suivi de Kai et Aoi, Reita s'installant à l'autre extrémité. C'est à peine si le chanteur répondit aux questions, daignant tout juste accorder de l'attention à celles qui lui étaient adressées personnellement.

Les derniers concerts avaient lieu ce soir. Ils n'y participeraient pas et repartaient pour le japon le lendemain.

Reita passa le reste de la journée à fuir Uruha qui cherchait désespérément à lui soutirer des informations, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci le menace d'aller voir Die. Reita consentît à ce moment à faire face au guitariste ; il voulait encore moins que Die soit impliqué plus que ça dans cette histoire. Il essaya tout de même de détourner la conversation, affirmant au guitariste que cela ne le regardait en rien et qu'il ne comprendrait pas, mais ce dernier ne voulu rien entendre.

Uruha perdit patience et plaqua le bassiste contre le mur du couloir qui menait à leurs chambres.

- Reita putain tu peux pas faire fonctionner ton cerveaux pour une fois ! il va mal sa ce vois non, c'est pas le moment de lui tourner le dos ! je sais très bien qu'il refusera de me dire quoi que soit, c'était toi son meilleur ami non ?!

- C'est exact, j'étais…

- Et bien il est temps que tu le redevienne ! Je comprend pas non plus pourquoi tu lui fait la gueule, c'est pas le moment !

- Sa ne te….

- Je te pose pas la question je m'en fou je te demande de te la poser à toi-même ! tu ira le voir ce soir, t'as compris ? cracha Uruha en secouant le bassiste.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire le poids devant le bassiste, mais il avait l'avantage de la taille, et Reita ne broncha pas. Uruha le lâcha et reparti en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

•••

Kanon monta sur la scène les jambes tremblantes

Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être ainsi, mais le stress du concert n'était pas le seul facteur en cause. A chaque pas que le bassiste faisait, il tombait sur Asagi. A chaque détour d'un chemin, il apercevait une ombre noir qui disparaissait après un sourire. Et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur de cet homme.

Il respira profondément et se réjouit de devoir jouer ce soir. Comme d'habitude, la musique lui ferait oublier ses problèmes. Il fit le vide dans sa tête et sourit à Bou.

C'était si impressionnant de jouer si loin de chez soi devant un public différent. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les première notes de musique.

A la fin de leur prestation, il salua chaleureusement le public. Il se sentait léger et joyeux, comme ses compagnon. Il descendit de la scène et le ciel tomba sur ses épaules lorsqu'il croisa Asagi. Celui passait juste derrière eux. Kanon trouva que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur transition dans les différents genres musicaux que constituaient les groupes, mais près tout ces décisions de lui revenaient pas.

Le chanteur lui adressa un sourire chaleureux mais continua rapidement son chemin vers la scène. Le bassiste rejoignit les autres sous une des tentes et entendit peu après la voix puissante d'Asagi s'élever dans les airs.

Il s'émerveilla encore de l'émotion que dégageait le brun quand il chantait. C'était si impressionnant en live…

Kanon posa son regard sur Bou, que était assis sur une chaise, un coca à la main, et qui semblait subjugué. Ses yeux fixaient un point lointain dans l'espace et il semblait être hors du monde. Il se souvint à ce moment que Bou aimait beaucoup la voix d'Asagi… _(2)_

Il s'assit à ses côtés et se laissa envoûter à son tour par cette musique qui constituait tout le magnétisme du brun.

_(1) traduction des paroles de Cassis_

_(2) merci à Irène de m'avoir rappelé que Bou était fan de D _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII

Kanon se laissa aller dans les couloirs de l'hôtel, le corps léger.

Comme la plupart des groupes, ils allaient sortir ce soir. Il fallait profiter de leur dernière soirée sur le continent Américain.

Il passa devant une porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait doucement. Asagi sortit de sa chambre, vêtu uniquement d'un peignoir. Le bassiste écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna vivement la tête, mais le chanteur ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde.

- tiens Kanon, toi aussi tu es venu te changer et déposer quelques affaires avant de sortir ?

le bassiste hocha la tête avec méfiance tandis que le chanteur s'approchait.

- alors, tu m'a entendu tout à l'heure ?

- oui ! c'était…magnifique, répondit Kanon.

- Vraiment ? fit le chanteur ému.

- Oui sincèrement, je suis impressionné par vos performances vocale…

Asagi eu un sourire lumineux et attrapa le basiste par le bras, l'entraînant dans sa chambre en fermant rapidement la porte. Il se plaça à une distance peu respectable du bassiste acculé contre le mur et posa ses longues mains sur ses épaules. Kanon eu un frisson et fixa avec peur l'homme qui le dominait de toute sa taille.

Le peignoir du chanteur sembla glisser au sol de sa propre volonté pendant que Kanon s'apercevait avec horreur qu'Asagi était nu en dessous. Le bassiste repoussa violemment Asagi en prenant peur, mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets et les tint fermement immobile.

Il se colla contre le bassiste et calla sa cuisse entre son entre jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Kanon tu me rend fou…

Le bassiste hurla en essayant de s'échapper mais la taille plus que conséquente du chanteur l'en empêchait. Asagi frôla les lèvres de son prisonnier et maintint sa prise d'une main pendant qu'il s'évertuait à caresser son torse de l'autre.

- lâchez moi ! s'époumona Kanon en grimaçant de douleur tandis que son poignet se tordait pour se libérer de la poigne d'Asagi.

- Sûrement pas… je peux pas te laisser partir maintenant je serais trop frustrer, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se pressa un peu plus contre le bassiste qui sentit clairement de quoi il voulait parler et s'empara de sa bouche avec force.

- je ne veux pas ! sanglota Kanon en s'agrippant aux bras de son bourreau. Lâchez moi !!

- oh je suis désolé mon amour mais c'est impossible, soulage moi au moins de ce que tu me fait endurer depuis une semaine quand je te croise tout les jours dans l'hôtel, répondit-il avec fougue en appuyant sur l'épaule du bassiste pour l'obliger à s'agenouiller.

Kanon détourna la tête en serrant les paupières aussi fort qu'il put et se retint aux genoux du chanteur pour ne pas tomber en avant. Sa peau était douce.

Le bassiste frappa du poing sur la jambe d'Asagi et se remit à crier.

_Fait attention à toi…_

- il sait ! hurla-t-il désespérément.

- Qui sa ? demanda doucement le chanteur en se penchant en avant. Qui sais quoi ?

- Toshiya ! il sais !

Le chanteur se figea les yeux écarquillés et serra d'autant plus fort les fins poignets du bassiste.

- Il m'a dit de faire attention à vous !

Kanon profita de ce bref égarement pour repousser le chanteur d'un coup d'épaule et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Le chanteur lui rattrapa le bras avec rage et l'enserra pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Le bassiste lui assena un coup de poing maladroit et s'enfuit. Asagi serra les poings et recula dans la chambre, renonçant à le poursuivre nu à travers le couloir. Il ramassa son peignoir et se rhabilla le corps tremblant.

•••

Bou remontait l'escalier loin derrière Kanon. Il était décider à leur annoncer en rentrant…peut-être… Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Cela lui faisait tellement mal au cœur.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur au deuxième étage et entendu la voix d'Asagi dans le couloir. Il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Il était en peignoir, les cheveux humides. Il parlait à Kanon à voix basse, ses longs bras posés sur ses épaules. D'un coup il approcha son visage du bassiste, resserra sa prise et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

Le blond resta pétrifié quelques instants. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

•••

Reita s'approcha de la porte de la chambre à petit pas et approcha son oreille pour essayez de discerner un bruit. Uruha passa la tête par la porte d'à côté avec un regard méchant avant de sortir en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux, avec un « je sors » sec et claquant.

Il ne cessa de se retourner pour jeter des coups d'œil à Reita jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant du couloir.

Le bassiste frappa doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. Le chanteur était allongé sur le lit, un bras sur le visage, cachant ses yeux.

La lumière était éteinte, ne restait allumé que les deux lampes de chevets diffusants une lumière jaune et tamisée. La nuit était déjà tombée au dehors, et les rideaux étaient tirés.

Ruki ne fit pas un geste lorsque le bassiste entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il patienta quelques secondes, pour voir si le chanteur allait régir où parler, mais il ne fit rien.

Le bassiste s'approcha et s'assis sur le deuxième lit, contemplant quelques instant le blond toujours étendu sous ses yeux.

- Ruki, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, mais j'aimerais juste que tu fasse un effort toi aussi… on peux pas supporter de te voir comme sa, et sa ne peux plus durer…pour toi et pour le groupe, dit-il doucement en reprenant les arguments d'Uruha.

Le chanteur frémit mais ne bougea pas.

- est-ce que tu pourra me parler un jour ?

- je ne sais pas… murmura le chanteur d'une voix rauque.

Reita se raidit, mais fut tout de même soulager que le chanteur réponde à sa question.

- je veux juste comprendre…peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

- C'est trop tard, répondit le chanteur d'une voix neutre. On ne peux pas réparer ce genre de choses.

Le bassiste se leva et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Ruki. Ce dernier consentit enfin à retirer son bras de ses yeux et regarda le bassiste d'un air pitoyable. Le bassiste attrapa la main du chanteur et la serra entre ses doigts d'un air protecteur.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Asagi ?

Ruki secoua la tête avec obstination pour dire qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et chercha à retirer sa main d'un coup sec, mais le bassiste resserra son étreinte et la garda contre lui.

- d'accord, je n'aborderais pas le sujet. Ruki je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit aussi mais j'étais énervé…et jaloux…

Regard interrogateur de la part du chanteur.

- …de me dire que tu t'étais précipiter chez Asagi pour quelque chose comme sa…alors que je sais que c'est faux.

- Tu étais jaloux ?

Le bassiste souris en voyant qu'il avait fait réagir le chanteur. Celui-ci s'en aperçu et se renfrogna de nouveau. Reita posa son coude sur l'oreiller, près de la tête du chanteur et s'allongea à ses cotés.

- c'est vrai ce que tu as dit hier ?

- quoi ?

- que j'étais aveugle.

Le chanteur fixa le bassiste avec des yeux larmoyants et serra les lèvres.

- C'est sûrement vrai…confia le bassiste. C'est toujours plus dur d'analyser les choses quand on est à l'intérieur.

Ruki ferma les yeux et avança sa main sur le visage de Reita, tâtonnant sur les contours de la mâchoire du bassiste et la posa sur sa joue. Reita passa son bras autour du cou du chanteur qui frissonna et rapprocha sa tête, le fixant avec intensité jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le chanteur eu un sanglot incontrôlé et se mordit la lèvres pour essayer de contenir les autres.

- Ruki… est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Le chanteur renifla passa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer une larme.

Le bassiste s'appuya sur ses coudes de par et d'autre du chanteur s'installa à califourchon sur lui, la tête enfouie dans son cou, leurs doigts entremêlés. Le chanteur passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blond du bassiste et respira son parfum.

- je ne sais pas si…je suis prêt. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, murmura le chanteur.

Le bassiste s'allongea franchement sur le chanteur et posa sa tête sur son torse.

- c'est pas ce que j'avais cru comprendre l'autre fois, sourit-il. _(1)_

Il restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre, enlacés un long moment, sans parler, à écouter la respiration de l'autre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes interminables, le chanteur fit courir ses doigts dans le dos du bassiste et noua ses jambes autours sa taille. Reita releva la tête, surpris et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, noirs et mouillés du chanteur, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il sépara leurs lèvres, avant de les déposer de nouveaux sur celles du chanteur, et finit par un baiser plus profond.

Le chanteur gémit et souleva son bassin à plusieurs reprises, frottant contre celui du bassiste qui l'embrassa plus passionnément encore. Reita pesa de tout son poids sur le chanteur, désireux de sentir chaque parcelle de son corps collés à celui de son partenaire, pressant son bassin contre le chanteur et se déhancha langoureusement, lui arrachant des gémissement à chacun de ses à-coups.

Il fit balader ses mains sur le corps de Ruki qui s'électrisa à chacun de ses passages et déboutonna la chemise pourtant légère mais encombrante du chanteur. Ce dernier enserra encore plus fort le bassiste avec ses jambes et s'agrippa à sa veste sans manche qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de porter constamment pour exhiber ses bras.

- Ruki je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

L'intéressé rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou au lèvres du bassiste qui se trouvaient à quelques centimètres et grimaça quand un nouveau sanglot le parcouru.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ce sois toi… s'étouffa-t-il. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois le premier…

Le bassiste déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et essaya de chasser les images qui l'assaillaient à présent. Son intuition avait été la bonne quand il avait accusé à regrets Ruki d'avoir coucher avec Asagi. Mais il savait que Ruki était sincère et qu'il n'y avait eu personne d'autre. Personne…du moins pas d'autres hommes.

Il serra les poings en imaginant les mains du brun parcourir ce corps. Il savait jusqu'ou on pouvait aller quand le désir nous rongeait. Le blond avait il envi de lui à ce point ?

Il descendit ses mains et entreprit d'enlever leurs pantalons. Un petite voix au fond de lui, lui disais qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il devrait attendre, qu'il pouvait être patient. Il savait être patient. Mais l'appétit croissant qui le tenaillait depuis que le chanteur c'était fait plus entreprenant obscurcissait toute raison. Le désir lui brûlait la peau, son souffle devenait bouillant et la petit voix dans sa tête fut noyée dans les palpitations effrénées de son cœur.

Il caressa les hanches du chanteur et fit courir ses doigts sur son bas ventre, faisant durer le plaisir. Ruki fut moins assidu et glissa sa mains sous les sous-vêtements du bassiste, caressant la peau de son dos et de ses fesses. Le bassiste grogna et assena un coup de reins violent pour remettre à sa place le chanteur qui poussa un cris rauque.

Il retira le caleçon du chanteur et embrassa son torse avec assiduité, descendant toujours plus bas. Reita eu un petit rire triomphant et releva la tête pour regarder Ruki en coin.

- Alors…tu ne te contient même plus…

Le chanteur vira au rouge vif pendant que Reita recommença à faire jouer ses doigts sur la peau diaphane du blond. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils sans se laisser décontenancer et attrapa le bassiste par le bras.

- Tu m'excite trop, j'y peux rien…

Reita sourit et l'embrassa, pressant son membre contre celui du blond qui écarta d'autant plus les cuisses.

- tu es… sur ? demanda Reita inquiet.

Pour toute réponse le blond enserra le bassiste de toutes ses forces.

Ce dernier se glissa doucement entre les jambes du chanteur qui poussa un cris et enfonça de plus belle ses doigts dans le dos luisant du bassiste, fondant leurs corps en un.

* * *

- Rei…Reita ? 

Le bassiste releva la tête et regarda le chanteur les yeux embués. Il se tourna sur le côté et l'attrapa par la taille, l'allongeant sur lui pour le soulager de son poids qu'il lui faisait subir depuis le début de la soirée sans s'en rendre compte. Il l'étreint doucement et frôla le nez de Ruki avec le sien, l'incitant à parler.

- demain, on rentre chez nous.

- Oui. Et alors ?

Le chanteur déglutit et ferma les yeux en posant son front sur celui du bassiste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Comment sa qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? lâcha le bassiste interdit.

- Je veux dire…nous deux, est-ce que…sa continuera ?

Reita fixa le chanteur avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux et ce mis à rire bruyamment. Sont ventre se soulevait au rythme de son rire et le chanteur sentait ses abdos se contracter sous lui. Cela ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité du bassiste qui se mordit la lèvre et respira profondément pour se calmer. Ruki sentit son estomac se serrer et ses yeux le piquer. Il se retourna sur côté pour se dégager du corps du bassiste qui lui servait de matelas, mais celui-ci le garda précieusement prisonnier de ses bras. Il planta son regard dans celui du chanteur complètement décontenancé et l'embrassa sur le front.

- tu crois vraiment que… j'aurais coucher avec toi si c'était juste pour une nuit ? Ruki j'ai trop de respect pour toi pour te faire sa, ajouta-t-il en le serrant d'autant plus fort.

Reita l'embrassa doucement et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Alors le chanteur posa sa tête sur le torse du bassiste et s'endormit.

•••

Kanon ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée. Son t-shirt était mouillés par endroit, la où les cheveux humides d'Asagi c'étaient posés.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa au mur, le cœur battant. Il respira longuement et balaya la pièce des yeux.

Le jeune guitariste blond était assis sur le lit, jambes croisées, lui tournant le dos. Il avait les écouteurs de son Ipod dans les oreilles. Il tenait un Cd dans ses mains, les doigts crispés sur la pochette qui se tordait dangereusement. Un rose ornait la jaquette.

- Bou ?

Le bassiste cru qu'il n'allait pas l'entendre, mais le guitariste éteint son Ipod et retira ses écouteurs. Il se retourna, les yeux rougis et le visage inexpressif.

Le bassiste oublia aussitôt ce qui venait de lui arriver et s'approcha instinctivement, inquiet.

- C'est fini, dit le blond, stoppant net le brun qui s'approchait du lit.

- Fini ? de quoi tu parles ?

- Je…je peux plus continuer comme sa je quitte le groupe _(2)_

Le brun recula comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de poing et dévisagea son compagnon avec effarement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement le brun. Il ne put prononcer d'autres mots tellement il était choqué.

Le blond renifla et jeta la pochette du CD par terre avec rage.

- parce que…je n'en peux plus. même sans sa, je l'aurais fait tôt ou tard, je le sais. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase c'est tout.

- Je comprend pas…

Le guitariste se leva et croisa le regard du brun. S'y mêlait de la haine, de la jalousie et du désespoir.

- je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir.

Le blond ne put s'expliquer d'avantage. Il avait conscience que son attitude était extrêmement égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Le peu qu'il avait dit était exact, il aurait quitté le groupe à un moment. Simplement le fait d'avoir aperçu Kanon et…Asagi ensemble… Rien que d'y penser il avait la nausée. La jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé sur le coup l'avait ébranlé. Outre le fait de voir Kanon céder quelque chose qu'il lui avait refuser à lui, c'était avec l'une des personnes qu'il admirait le plus…

Il sentit son visage s'inonder de larmes et déambula dans les couloirs sans voir où il allait, jusqu'à se retrouver dehors.

•••

Une succession de vans noirs s'étendait devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Tous ne rentraient pas au japon, mais la plupart prenait la même direction : celle de l'aéroport.

Toshiya monta dans leur van avec souplesse, comme si de rien n'était. Il ne laissait rien transparaître de la nouvelle relation qui le liait à Kaoru, il ne l'évitait cependant pas. Ils était au boulot ensemble voilà tout. Kaoru savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et il savait que le bassiste avait raison. Quoi qu'il se passe, même si sa ne marchait pas, rien ne changerais entre eux. Après tout, la seule chose qui différenciait leurs relations actuelle était juste le sexe. Et sa pouvait changer beaucoup de choses.

Toshiya jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dehors tandis que Kaoru s'installait à ses côtés.

Ruki était collé à Reita, le suivant comme son ombre, emboîtant chacun de ses pas.

Toshiya sourit doucement, le nez collé à la vitre.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il oublierait vite ce qui c'était passé avec Asagi. Il savait que c'était impossible, mais inconsciemment il ne put s'empêcher de remercier le chanteur aux long cheveux noirs qui avait réussi à leur apporter de l'amour dans leur malheur.

Kanon n'avait pas bénéficié de ce privilège et le groupe en avait pâtit.

Le van s'ébranla et les graviers crissèrent de nouveaux sous les pneus, pendant que le bassiste laissa lentement aller sa tête contre l'épaule du leader qui l'entoura de ses bras.

_(1) c'est pas ce qu'il avait cru sentir plutot XD (sors)_

_(2) T-T je suis navrée... Bou on t'aime ♥_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus! xD Je m'excuse encore pour tou les fans de Asagi que j'ai fait passer pou le gros méchant de l'histoire, mais fallait bien qu'il y en ai un! nyappy!


End file.
